Destinos Unidos
by Sia Riddle Li
Summary: Harry es rechazado por aquellos que debieron amarlo, y lo dejaron a su suerte. Pronto conoce a una misteriosa mujer que le da aquello que anhela. Secretos, una profecía alrededor de dos seres poderosos, el futuro del mundo mágico y más nos tres esta mueva historia. Bad Dumbledore, bad Weasley (no gemelos, Bill, Percy y Charlie) Tomarry, Slash, parejas varias.
1. Hilos en movimento

La noche era tormentosa pronto comenzaría a llover y él quería descansar pero primero tenía que entrevistar a una postulante para Adivinación, la mujer no se veía prometedora como vidente, aun así decidió darle una oportunidad por cortesía y porque después de todo Sybill Trelawney era nieta de la famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney. Llegó al Cabezas de Puerco, nada más verla supo que solo fingía ser una vidente aun así fue cortés, ya estaba por irse cuando sucedió.

- _Se acerca_ \- dijo con voz más gruesa y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó confundido.

 _"El destino ha comenzado a mover los hilos, ya está aquí el único al que el Señor Oscuro debe temer, más la magia decidió trazar dos posibles caminos._

 _El primero es:_

 _El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca, nacido con de los que lo desafiaron tres veces vendrá al mundo cuando el séptimo mes muere, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce, y el Señor Tenebroso lo reconocerá como su igual, ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida. El único con poder para derrotar a Señor Tenebroso vendrá al mundo cuando el séptimo mes muere._

 _El segundo es:_

 _Nacido del amor, criado en el olvido, alma gemela del Señor Oscura. Protegido y bendecido por la luna. Ocultado por los leones, águilas, tejones y serpientes. Si a su mitad el Señor Oscuro encuentra la muerte se deslizara entre sus enemigos como una sombra, son poderosos separados pero juntos son invencibles. Unidos los tronos de ambos mundos tomaran, sobre todo y todos reinarán, así la paz vendrá. Salvación para unos muerte para otros._

 _Se sabio al decidir el camino pues ahí cosas que no se pueden evitar."_

-Perdone profesor pero no eh dormido bien últimamente- se disculpó desorientada.

-No hay problema, espero verla instalada en Hogwarts a más tardar el 1 de Septiembre-

-Gracias Director-

-Nos vemos pronto hasta entonces-

-Adiós entonces-

Salió rápidamente del lugar tenía que contactar de inmediato con los Potter la profecía que escucho solo podía referirse a ellos, los Longbottom también podrían haber sido si no fuera porque ellos ya habían tenido a su hijo y solo se habían enfrentado dos veces a Voldemort, además James le había avisado que Lily estaba por dar a luz esta noche. Si era definitivo solo habría un camino, además quien podría ser el alma gemela de alguien tan retorcido como Tom, ganaría esta guerra y tendría en mundo en sus manos. No se dio cuenta de los ojos negros como un abismo sin fin en los que podías que hundirte, habían escuchado cada palabra de la profecía.

 **San Mungo**

-¿Papi poque mami gita tanto?- pregunto Harry ladeando su cabeza haciendo un gesto irresistiblemente adorable para quienes pasaban por ahí.

-Es que mami está teniendo a tu hermanito y eso le duele un poco- un grito se escuchó en ese instante.

-¡Cornamenta, Cachorro!- ambos voltearon hacia los recién llegados.

-Canuto, Lunático que bueno que llegaron-

\- Hola tío Canuto, tío Lunático-

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo-

-¿Y cómo va la pelirroja?- justo cuando iba a responder salió la medimaga.

-Felicidades señor Potter es un niño saludable- se quedó congelado al instante.

-Despierta Cornamenta tienes que ir a ver a tu hijo-

-Si tienes razón, vamos Harry- entraron a la habitación, donde estaba acostada una pelirroja muy guapa con un pequeño bulto en tres sus brazos-¿Cómo te sientes Lily?-

-Mucho mejor ahora que tengo a nuestro hijo conmigo- sonrió mientras dejaba a la vista el rostro del bebé- ¿Harry quieres conocer a tu hermano?-

-Si quiedo mami- se iba a acercar cuando la puerta se abrí mostrando a tres personas.

-Felicidades James y Lily- les felicito Dumbledore en cuanto entro.

-Si felicidades chicos- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Un futuro merodeador ha nacido- fue lo primero que soltó Sirius después de ver al bebe.

-Ni lo sueñes Black, no voy a dejarte mal encaminar a mi hijo-

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Ha sucedido algo?- pregunto James preocupado por el porqué de su presencia.

-Si esta noche antes de venir fui testigo de la realización de una profecía que anuncia la caída de Voldemort - esto sorprendió a todos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó Lily preocupada por la respuesta.

-La profecía anunciaba el nacimiento del que será nuestro salvador-

-Tony, pero es solo un bebe, ¿está seguro de que no se refiere a alguien más?-

-Me temo que no profecía dio pistas sobre los padres del niño, ustedes son los únicos que se han enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces y vivido para contarlo, además Lily acaba de tener a su hijo hoy cuando Julio termina- aun no parecían convencidos- si lo que les preocupa es su seguridad no hay problema haremos el encantamiento fidelius, yo mismo seré su guardián del secreto y entrenaremos a su hijo cuando tenga la edad adecuada para enfrentar a Voldemort- la pareja se miro

-Estamos de acuerdo después de todo nuestro pequeño salvara a todo el mundo- respondió James con una sonrisa mientras observaba con fascinación a su bebe como todos en la habitación.

Todos allí habían olvidado al pequeño Harry que veía con lágrimas lo que se desarrollaba ante él; salió al pasillo silenciosamente y se sentó a esperar que lo llamaran para ir a casa, las lágrimas salían lentamente, derrepente sintió que una mano muy cálida las retiraba y levantaba su rostro. Allí frente a él se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa; piel pálida, ojo bicolor uno azul verdoso y el otro amarillo rojizo que lo miraban con ternura, rostro fino, figura esbelta, y una gran cantidad de magia que se sentía en ella.

-¿Porque lloras? Los niños lindos como tú no deben llorar- su voz era dulce y llena de una paz imposible de expresar; además sentía algo al verla, algo extraño-¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo más?- negó mientras se calmaba- ¿Quisieras hablar de lo que paso eh...?- asintió

-Hady Potte- dijo y tomo aire antes de continuar- Es que mamá acaba de tene un bebe y se olvidadon de mi...- agacho el rostro.

-Bueno Harry primero entiendes que tu hermano es muy pequeño y deben cuidarlo mucho- Harry asintió- aunque tus padres no debieron ignorarte pequeño, si esto sigue así podrías escribirme para darte consejos o simplemente conversar ¿Qué tal, te gusta la idea?-

-¿Pod qué? ¿No soy molestia pada usted?- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

-Nunca Harry; sabes cuándo te vi sentí una fuerza que me jalaba a acercarme a ti, una especie de conexión contigo-

-Yo también sentí algo así al vedla...-

-Ves entonces no hay problema con que nos enviemos cartas-

-¿Y con que nombe envió las catas?-

-Que descortés de mi parte, perdón por no presentarme antes, me llamó Antares Saclyrun- sonriendo.

-Me gusta tu nombe es bonito-

-Gracias Harry; sobre las cartas envíamelas por un río con el impulso mágico correcto llegara en perfecto estado y el mismo día-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque ambos bandos de la guerra estarían encantados se poner sus manos en mi por mi poder- Harry la vio de manera interrogante- Un día tal vez te cuente-

-¿Debo practicar primero, cierto?-

-Correcto Harry, ahora debo irme pequeño pero estaré esperando ansiosa tu carta- Antares sonreía mientras hablaba- Pero antes te daré un par de consejos: uno jamás muestre tu dolor a quien no te aprecia y dos siempre sonríele a la vida y a la magia que siempre está contigo nunca tu dolor ¿si pequeño?-

-Eso haré Antades gracias por estar aquí- Harry estaba feliz a lado de aquella misteriosa mujer que le daba paz.

-Hasta otra vez Harry cuídate- luego de ello desapareció en un crack.

-No me olvides Antades confió en ti-

 **Fortaleza Oscura**

El Señor Oscuro estaba en su habitación tomando un merecido sueño reparador después de un cansada día de trabajo (vamos que hasta a un señor oscuro debe descansar después un de torturas, redadas y en interminable papeleo, el enemigo eterno de buenos o malos). Estaba dormido cuando sintió un gran tirón de magia llamándole desde lo más profundo de su ser, no sabía lo que era pero estaba seguro de que lo iba a averiguar; nada debía interrumpir sus planes cuando estaba por ganar la guerra, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como golpeaban suavemente la puerta de su habitación.

-Pase- más valía que quien fuera trajera información valiosa o sufrirá un sin fin de crucios de su varita

-Mi Lord- saludo al entrar.

-¿Qué quieres Snape?-

-Mi señor esta noche fui al Cabeza de Puerco buscando información de la Orden, Dumbledore ingreso allí poco antes de la media noche...-

 **\--** **Hasta aqui. Me estoy apartando bastante del libro excepto en algunas parte que vendran más adelante :D** **Chau besos y abrazos de fresa.**


	2. Familia

**P.O.V. Harry**

Un año, había pasado un año desde aquel día en San Mungo. Desde ese momento mis padres y tíos me ignoraron casi por completo; tuve que empezar a hacer algo para aminorar el vacío que siento constantemente, empeze a leer, me eduque a mí mismo para poder hacerlo y aun así deseo charlar con alguien. Por ello empeze practicar mi magia para poder enviarle una carta a Antares, e seguido sus consejos le sonrió a todo a mi alrededor excepto a "mi familia", no muestro mi dolor ante nadie. Hoy es el primer cumpleaños de Anthony, sabiendo que nadie notaria mi ausencia ya que estaban muy ocupados celebrando; me dirigí hacia un bosquecillo que hay atrás de la casa, cercano pero fuera de las protecciones, en el hay un rio poco profundo, eh esperado y practicado lo suficiente para poder enviar la carta solo espero que Antares no me haya olvidado. Mientras veía como se iba la carta me pregunte si alguien se daría cuenta de que no estoy hay, lo dudo en verdad. Decidí quedarme un rato hay leyendo.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Remus apareció de repente, sobresaltándome.

-Leo tío Remus, solo leo y en casa no por la fiesta- le respondí, vi su reacción, supongo que está muy sorprendido de que un niño de casi 3 años lea algo que no es un simple libro con muchos dibujos y pocas letras.

-¿Y qué lees?-

-El segundo libro de Las Crónicas de Narnia de C.S. Lewis-

-¿De verdad logras comprender el libro?-

-Si lo hago- asintió pero aun veía la duda en sus ojos.

-Vamos de vuelta Harry empieza a hacer frio-

-De acuerdo tío-

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo un pedazo de pastel a tu cuarto para que sigas leyendo tranquilo?-

-Me gustaría, gracias-

 **P.O.V. Normal**

-Adelante-

-Ha llegado una carta ama-

-¿Quién la envía?-

-Llego por el riachuelo ama, usted le dijo a Minx que sí que si llegaba por hay la trajera de inmediato-

-Es de Harry, gracias Minx-

-Minx le sirve con gusto señorita- dijo para después retirarse. Antares sonreía mientras abría la carta.

 _Querida Antares:_

 _Hola, no sé si esta carta llego a ti pero me asegure de que nadie más pueda leerla, hoy se cumple un año del día en que nos conocimos y me ayudaste, también un año desde que nadie en casa nota que existo tuve que aprender a cuidarme solo en este tiempo; sabes es un secreto aquí pero te lo quiero contar, se supone que hay una profecía sobre mi el hermano en la que al parecer dice que él nos salvara de Lord Voldemort, espero que después de contarte esto no me des la espalda como los demás._

 _He seguido tus consejos le sonrió a todos aquellos que lo merecen, no me dejo doblegar por el dolor y la soledad, encontré algo de alivio en los libros aunque debo leerlos a escondidas de mi madre porque según ella los dañare._

 _Me siento muy solo aquí ¿Antares podemos ser amigos?_

 _Con cariño_

 _Harry._

Antares sentía como la ira y el dolor la invadía, como se atrevían a hacerle eso a un niño pequeño eh indefenso por una profecía; sabía bien que no era asunto suyo pero Dumbledore seguro estaba metido en esto, esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras otros sufrían por culpa de ese hombre, no esta vez. Tendría muchas cosas que hacer de ahora en adelante, pero primero que nada le respondería a Harry.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Hola pequeño, te dije que la carta me llegaría, eres muy inteligente Harry eso se nota. Me sorprende gratamente que ya sepas leer y escribir correctamente y seguramente comprender los libros que lees._

 _Me entristece mucho lo de tu familia, eso no está bien bajo ningún concepto, por una profecía. ¿Harry, qué opinas de Lord Voldemort? Espero tu opinión no lo que escuches en allí. Me alegra que sigas mis consejos, aquí te dejo otros dos: El primero respeta a todos los seres que existen todos son necesarios e importantes, y el segundo magia es magia no es oscura o de luz, respétala, valórala, y celebra sus fechas sagradas como se celebran antes._

 _Somos amigos desde ese día Harry, además no necesitas pedir mi amistad._

 _Un abrazo_

 _Antares._

Después de enviar la carta se dirigió a la chimenea

 **P.O.V. Harry**

Después de la conversación en el bosque, Remus siguió conversando conmigo hasta que tuvo que marcharse, era gratificante hablar con alguien como él, compartir conocimientos y opiniones, me sentí triste cuando se fue pero sabía que no debía ilusionarme, él podía fácilmente olvidarse de mi otra vez. Baje a cenar, lo bueno de esta casa es que madre repara bastante comida, me serví yo mismo como de costumbre. Subí de vuelta a mi habitación al acabar de comer, cuando sentí algo extraño en el ambiente, podía sentir la magia de alguien, era cálida y se sentía muy familiar, mire a mi alrededor, nada parecía fuera del lugar, un momento, había algo en el escritorio. Me acerque más y vi un sobre con mi nombre, la tome, en cuanto la toque más letras aparecieron.

"Solo se abre y muestra a ti, reconoce tu magia"

Antares había respondido, me sentía muy feliz, no me había olvidado. Termine de leer la carta estaba feliz, ella aun me quería a pesar de la profecía, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así de feliz y con esperanza, deseaba responder ahora pero ya era de noche y no podía salir, tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Me desperté temprano como siempre, me sentí contento ahora estaba seguro de que le importaba a Antares, de que alguien de verdad se preocupaba por mí. Empeze a escribir mi respuesta, más tarde la enviaría.

 _Querida Antares:_

 _Gracias por no haberme olvidado, ni dejarme de lado por la de mi hermano, y por ser mi amiga._

 _Sobre Lord Voldemort, no sé qué pesan aquí solo tengo el punto de mis padres que repiten como loros todo lo que Albus Dumbledore dice. ¿Aun eres neutral en la guerra y qué opinas de ambos bandos? Seguiré tus consejos, ya respeto a todos los seres vivos, sobre la magia siempre me eh pensado que es una tontería clasificarla como buena o mala, depende de cómo se la utilice._

 _¿Me podrías ayudar con lo de las fiestas sagradas y la guerra?_

 _Un abrazo_

 _Harry._

 **P.O.V. Normal**

-Ann, por fin viniste- una muchacha apareció; cabello negro brillante, de 1.70, ojos chocolate, rasgos finos, hermosa y de ascendencia oriental.

-Michiko, me alegro de verte- se acercó y la abrazo- ¿y ellos quiénes son?- dijo mirando a su alrededor percatándose de la razas mágicas hay presentes.

-Son tus aliados para la batalla que se avecina-

-¿Qué has visto?-

-Destrucción y muerte-

-Mi Señora los Elfos nobles estamos a su servicio y de los suyos- hablo un de los elfos, al parecer el libre de los que estaban hay.

-Los Vampiros igual Mi Señora-

-Las Nagas también Mi Señora-

-Les agradezco sinceramente, no fallaremos lo juro.

 **Aviso desde ahora que los capítulos serán editados próximamente.**


	3. Tiempo

_Aclaraciones:_

 _Harry nació el 31 de Octubre de 1979_

 _El hermano de Harry se llama Anthony para acortarlo sera Tony y nació el 31 de Junio de 1980_

 _Al nacer Harry en esa fecha, estará en el mismo año que su hermano y los demás._

 _Michiko es una adivina, Antares la salvo cuando era una niña, los detalles los sabrán después._

 **Slytherin Manor (P.O.V. Normal)**

-Amo llegaron las respuestas que esperaba- dijo un elfo domestico haciendo una profunda reverencia mientras entregaba tres sobre sellados, después desapareció.

-¿Mi Lord que respondieron?- pregunto una hermosa pelinegra.

-Paciencia Bella- le respondió el sentado en un trono, oculto entre las sombras, frunció el ceño levemente- Váyanse todos menos el circulo interno-

-¿Qué sucede mi Señor?-

-Al parecer hay un tercer bando en esta guerra- todos se sorprendieron ante esto- no sé porque luchan, pero ya tiene a su lado a los Elfos nobles, los Vampiros y las Nagas; no solo a los clanes de toda Inglaterra sino de toda Europa y Asia según me dicen los líderes de los tres líderes-

-¿Desea que los busquemos mi Lord?- pregunto un joven pelinegro de ojos azul gris característicos de los Black.

-No ellos no están luchando contra nosotros aun, no dan pistas de quien los dirige pero debe ser alguien con mucho poder tanto como para tener a 3 grandes raza de criaturas de su lado, esperaremos, tengo el presentimiento de que en algún momento sabremos quién es, ahora retírense-

-Si mi Lord-

 **P.O.V. Harry - 3 Años Después**

-Feliz cumpleaños Anthony- gritaron todos en la sala, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante la molestia que sentía.

Hoy se cumplían 5 años desde que nació mi hermano y aquella profecía nombrara el Elegido, 5 años desde que mi familia me olvidara casi por completo, 5 des aquella noche en la que conocí a Antares, 4 de que empezamos a escribirnos y Remus se interesó en mi. No podía esperar a que todos se fueran para celebrar al Elegido; Antares me había prometido venir a verme, después de tanto tiempo vería a la única persona que en realidad me amaba por quien soy, estoy nervioso hoy le pediría algo que cambiaría las cosas entre nosotros.

La espera valió la pena, su hermano era un engreído insoportable gracias a que todos en la familia y la Orden de Pollos Quemados los mimaban, y besaban el suelo por el pasaba prácticamente, disfrutaba molestando a otros en especial a mi; todos fueran a la Copa de Quidditch, gracias a esto estaría solo todo el día y tal vez hasta mañana. Me dirigí al río en el bosquecillo.

-¿Antares? ¿Estas aquí?- pregunte ansioso.

-Hola Harry, ¿como estas pequeño?- hay estaba tan hermosa como el día que la conocí hasta más, tenia los brazos extendidos esperando por mi, corrí hacia ella.

-Feliz de verte Antares, esperaba hace mucho poder reunirnos de nuevo- la abraze con fuerza.

-Yo igual Harry, ahora dime ¿quisieras un regalo?- dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo y me miraba.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Porque? No es mi cumpleaños, ni tampoco Yule- pregunte extrañado.

-Porque quiero y porque te debo muchos regalos-

-No tienes que...- sentía mi mejillas calentarse.

-Harry quiero hacerlo y no cambiare de opinión ¿Ahora pequeño que es lo que más quisieras en este momento?- sentí las lágrimas picando en mis ojos, estoy feliz.

-Una familia- baje la mirada- quisiera una familia- la abraze de nuevo.

-Perdona pero no esta a mi alcanze, no puedo cambiar la forma de ser de tus padres-

-¡No!- me miro con sorpresa- Ninguno de ellos excepto Remus es mi familia, lo que yo...- respire hondo, no podía arrepentirme tenia que decírselo- ¿Antares puedo llamarte mamá? ¿Puedes ser mi madre?-

-Harry...- tomo mis manos con ternura mientras me miraba dulcemente- claro que si hijo, desde ahora y para siempre seras mi hijo-

-Pero y si tu quieres hijos propios-

-No puedo tener hijos y cuando te conocí sentí esa conexión tan especial que me conecto contigo- me abrazo de nuevo.

-Gracias mamá- los dos vimos como lágrimas rodaban por nuestras mejillas.

-Bueno basta de lágrimas, hoy nos divertiremos, y no te preocupes se de buena fuente que la copa durara dos días enteros-

-¿Como?- eso me sorprendió.

-Una vieja amiga mía tal vez te la presentare algún día ¿quieres?-

-Claro ¿Adónde iremos?-

-Al Callejón Diagon, a Knockturn, al mundo muggle, y muchos lugares más, no te preocupes tengo un hechizo que me avisara con 20 minutos mínimo de antelación si llegan 'ellos'- nos sonreímos.

-Gracias madre-

-Nos apareceré, pondré un encantamiento para que sea silencioso y lo menos incomodo posible para ti- asentí para demostrar que entendí.

-¿Harry, que haces aquí y quien es ella?- me quede congelado, Remus había vuelto pero ¿porque? no lo entendía.

-¿Porque volviste Remus?- pregunte nervioso.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, así que les dije a los demás que volvería porque no me sentía bien, pensaba invitarte a pasear dijo con seriedad- Ahora dime ¿Quién es ella?-

-Mucho gusto señor Lupin, mi hijo me ah hablado mucho de usted y muy bien además- Mama se puso delante de mi para protejerme.

-Harry no es su hijo, es de James y Lily Potter...-

-No es cierto, ellos son solo mis padres de sangre, pero en cuanto Anthony fue profetizado a ser glorioso me dejaron, Antares me encontró, fue ella quien me enseño a través de cartas sobre el mundo para que pudiera defenderme; padres son los que crían y ella me crió a mi, además hoy me dio el mejor de los regalos, acepto ser mi madre- lo mire a los ojos para que viera la verdad en ellos- no dejare que le cuentes a alguien sobre ella-

-No pasara mi niño, cuando nací mis padre hicieron un ritual para hechizar mi nombre, nadie más que yo lo puede llevar desde ese día, además solo aquellos a los que me revele pueden saber de mi y sabré di intentan traicionarme-

\- Que bueno entonces ¿No vamos ya y adonde iremos primero?-

-Harry ¿de verdad confías en ella?-

-Claro que si con mi vida, confió en mi madre- la mire con una sonrisa que ella devolvió.

-Si lo desea señor Lupin puede acompañarnos-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, usted me agrada y se preocupa por Harry, eso me vasta-

-Bien iré con mucho gusto señorita-

-Esplendido, ahora por favor pónganse estos brazaletes-

-¿Para qué son?-

-Ambos pueden ser reconocidos fácilmente, Harry te pareces a tu padre y el señor Lupin es un miembro conocido de la Orden del Fénix-

-Pero ¿Y tú mama?-

-Es cierto-

-No se preocupen por mi estaré bien- nos seguro con una sonrisa y nos pusimos nuestros brazaletes- Bien ahora Harry, Remus tomen mi mano y no la suelten- ambos asentimos.

Después de ello sentí como si algo me arrastrara por un tubo estrecho, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, pensé que iba a vomitar pero aguante no quería parecer débil. Después de recuperarme vi que estábamos cerca de la entrada de lo que parecía ser un parque de diversiones; no parecía que estuviéramos en Inglaterra, le pregunte ah mama donde estábamos y respondió que estamos en Estado Unidos más específicamente en Disney World. Fue increíble visitamos muchas atracciones, me divertí mucho con mama y Remus, a quien considero como un padre; a medio día decidimos que era suficiente por este día, además estaba muy cansado. Aparecimos en un callejón cerca del Caldero Chorreante, mama pidió una habitación, en cuanto me acosté en la cama me quede dormido.


	4. Paseo en familia - Parte 1

**P.O.V. Normal**

-¿Hace cuanto y donde se conocieron?-

-Hace 5 años en San Mungo-

-Bien ¿como se contactaban sin lechuza?-

-Harry es poderoso como ya lo notaste- el asiente- bueno el me manda cartas por el río donde nos encontrarse, solo debe impregnarlas de la cantidad adecuada de magia llegan a mi en perfecto estado-

-¿Porque tienes tanto interés en el? ¿Te ah contado algo de la profecía? y ¿De que lado estas en este guerra?-

-Cuando nos conocimos sentí una conexión con el, lo adoro, es el hijo que jamas podre tener; me dijo todo lo que sabe de la profecía; soy neutral, pero apoyo más al Lord Oscuro so el cambiase ciertas cosas me uniría a el no como una sirvienta si no como una amiga, no puedo estar con la luz cuando esta fue corrompida-

-Dumbledore...-

-Miente y manipula demasiado por si no sabes, Voldemort al menos es directo y franco respecto a sus planes de conquistas; no hay blancos y negros solo una infinita variedad grises, depende de cada uno de nosotros que escala de gris seamos-

-Bueno creo que es suficiente para mi, me alegra que quieras tanto a Harry, el necesita cariño

-Lo se, el no tiene la culpa de eso

-Vamos aun hay cosas que hace ¿supongo?-

-Tienes razón- se acercó a la cama- Harry tesoro despierta- lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo.

-¿Mama?-

-Vamos tesoro aún tenemos cosas que hacer-

Se salieron hacia el Callejón Diagon cerca de las 3:00 p.m., el lugar vibraba por la gente y la magia en el, Harry deseaba tener 8 ojos para poder ver todo pues era la primer vez que iba, el sintió una punzada al recordar a su familia pero al ver a su madre y a Remus sintió como la tristeza era reemplazada por la felicidad; su primera parada fue Gringotts, Harry leyó la palabras grabadas en un puerta de plata:

 _Entra desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

 _con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

 _porque aquellos que cogen, pero no lo han ganado,_

 _deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

 _así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado,_

 _de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Cuando entraron al vestíbulo Antares se acerco al duende más alejado de oídos indiscretos.

-Buenos día- saludo sonriendo- Que su oro fluya y sea abundante-

-Que su riqueza jamas acabe y la magia le proteja- respondió el goblim- Buen día Señorita ¿Que negocios desea hacer?-

-Deseo ver a Grancott el administrador de mis cuentas-

-Ah es usted Señorita Saclyrun, adelante el la atenderá de inmediato-

-Muchas gracias Raurustt- caminaron hasta una oficina que rezaba "Grancott administrador en jefe de Gringotts"- Encantada de volver a verte Grancott-

-Antares un gusto volver a verte, hace años que no nos visitas-

-Sabes que estaba ocupada ¿no?- el asintió- Harry, cariño, saluda- el goblim le dio una mirada interrogante.

-Saludos jefe Grancott, es un placer conocerlo, que su oro fluya y sea abundante- hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto- Me llamo Harry Potter-

-Saludos joven Harry, que tu riqueza jamas acabe y la magia te proteja, me alegra saber que alguien de su familia tiene respeto por las razas mágicas- luego miro a Remus- ¿Y el Señor es...?-

-Saludos señor Grancott- hizo una reverencia igual que Harry- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, mucho gusto-

-Usted es un hombre lobo ¿verdad?- el asintió- No se preocupe entre nosotros usted siempre sera tratado con respeto, tiene sangre de criatura después de todo-

-Gracias-

-Ahora a los negocios, vengo a obtener la tutela de Harry y hacerlo mi heredero-

-Mama...-

-¿De verdad? En todos estos años nunca mostraste este tipo de deseo

-Harry ya me acepto como su madre, quiero ser su madre ante la magia ya que en sangre no me es posible-

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres hacer se hará-

-Gracias madre, entonces ¿viviré contigo?-

-Aun no tesoro, quisiera llevarte ahora pero debo resolver una cosas antes de que vengas a vivir conmigo, después de eso viviremos juntos lo prometo-

-Esta bien lo entiendo-

-Supongo entonces que el ritual se hará después, hasta entonces tendremos todo más que listo para la adopción-

-Gracias por todo-

-Si gracias señor-

-Me agradas muchacho, Antares hizo una buena elección contigo, esperó que no la decepciones-

-Jamas lo haría, lo juro-

-Nos retiramos entonces, hasta pronto Grancott, no vemos otro día-

-Adiós señor-

-Que pase bien señor-

-Igualmente- se despidió- Tiempos inciertos se acercan, solo espero que su hija no sufra más señores- se dijo cuando ya no escucho pasos.

El pequeño grupo siguió caminando su primera parada fue en la tienda de baúles donde compraron 2 para Harry y Remus (ni que decir que no quería aceptarlo) con 4 compartimientos cada uno: habitación, laboratorio de opciones, biblioteca y salón de duelo adaptable a cualquier necesidad de práctica. El de Harry era negro, la manija era de plata, con 3 zafiro y 2 esmeraldas que permitían la entrada a los compartimientos; el de Remus era marrón, la manija de bronce (a pedido de el) piedras de color ámbar; ambos tenían sistemas de seguridad muy avanzados. Después de esa parada siguieron su camino, con calma, en Madame Malkin compraron varias túnicas para los tres, en Flourish y Blotts compraron 65 libros en total. Luego de ellos compraron ingredientes de pociones para que Harry empezara a practicar. Finalmente llegaron a Ollivanders, al entrar Harry sintió un que algo le hacia cosquillas.

-Ha joven Potter no esperaba verlo tan pronto por aquí- se dio vuelta para ver al anciano mago detrás de de ellos- si parecen que fue ayer cuando sus padres vinieron-

-Perdón pero para mi ellos no son mis padres-

-Si lo veo, Antares te ah acogido, pero basta de charlas y empezamos a buscar tu varita saco una cinta métrica con marcas plateadas- ¿Con que brazos coges la varita?-

-Soy diestro- contesto.

-Extiende tu brazo- midió a Harry por todos lados, mientras media le contaba que sus varitas jamas son iguales. La cinta lo media sola, en tanto el señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas- Ya esta, ahora prueba esta; madera de caoba nervios de corazón de dragón, 23 cm, bonita y flexible. Tomala y agitala-

Pero se la quitó casi de inmediato, Harry lo intento varias veces. No tenia ni idea de que era lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre una silla, aumenta van por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

-Que cliente tan difícil ¿no? Me pregunto...si porque no, una combinación poco usual; acebo y plumas de fénix, 28 cm, bonita y flexible-

Harry toco la varita. Sintiendo un súbito calor recorriendole. Chispas verdes, rojas, azules y amarillas salieron al mismo tiempo de ella, mientras una corriente de aire fuerte hizo ondear sus cabellos. El veía con fascinación su varita, se sentía tan bien.

-Bravo Harry- Antares y Remus la aplaudían.

-Si bien echo... curioso... muy curioso- susurraba Ollivander.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Pero que es tan curioso?-

-Recuerdo cada vendo joven, es curioso que usted este destinado a esta varita cuando Dumbledore me aseguro que le pertenece a su hermano-

-¿Por que habría de pertenecerle?-

-Curiosamente el fénix que dio la pluma para esta varita dono una más solo una más, es muy curioso que esta sea su varita cuando su hermana esta en manos del Señor Oscuro-

-¿Que quiere...?-

-Podemos esperar grandes cosas de usted joven, después de todo el Señor Oscuro ha echó cosas terrible pero grandiosas- los tres se quedaron en silencio cuando Antares intente pagar Ollivander se negó a recibir los galeones.

-¿Crees signifique algo? ¿Mama?-

-No lo se, tesoro, pero lo averiguare- dio un suspiro- Bueno ahora vamos a comprarte un familiar-

-¿Un familiar? ¿Antares crees que sea conveniente?-

-Si, Harry necesita estar protegido cuando ninguno de los dos estén con el h que mejor que un familiar-

-Gracias mama-


	5. Paseo en familia - Parte 2

**Gracias Lucy Dei por haber sido la primera en comentar.** **También se agradece de manera muy especial a Sthefynice por dejar un comentario en cada cap.**

 **P.O.V. Normal**

Después de eso se dirigieron a la tienda de mascotas, allí Harry se dejó guiar por la magia. Encontró dos hermosos especímenes para que fueran sus familiares. Una lechuza nívea hembra de ojos ámbar y un cachorro de byakko de ojos amatista, después de comprar todo lo necesario para ambos se dirigieron al callejón Knockturn, allí consiguieron más ingredientes para las pociones para Harry y una dotación de un año de Poción Matalobos, en una librería compraron otros 36 libros, la dependiente estaba muy entusiasmada por los cantidad de libros que compraron, tanto así que les regalo 3 libros más.

-Es extraño me parece haber visto antes este libro-

-No lo creo es muy antiguo, me lo dieron porque nadie podía abrirlo-

-Pero yo lo abrí...-

-Déjame verlo hijo- Harry le paso el libro, ella lo examino con detenimiento, de pronto su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa- Pe-Pero si es el libro de hechizos de Helga Hufflepuff, solo puede ser abierto por alguien descendiente de ella o los fundadores-

-Di-Dijo Hu-Hufflepuff-

-Le daré 50.000 galeones por los libros y 30.000 galeones más por guardar tanto tiempo este tesoro-

-Me parece que exagera además si pueden leerlo son descendientes de uno de los fundadores-

-Ínsito en pagar los 80.000 galeones-

-Pero...-

-Le doy más si lo desea-

-No, no por favor 80.000 ya es demasiado-

-¿Tiene hijos?

-Si ¿por qué?-

-Acepte el dinero por ellos, con el asegurara su futuro-

-Tiene razón, por ellos aceptare el dinero ¿Conoce usted a un buen asesor financiero?-

-Vaya a Gringotts, dígales que Antares la recomienda, le ayudara solo le recomiendo que los trate con respeto-

-Gracias y no se preocupe siempre eh respetado a todos los seres mágicos, apropósito me llamo Aura Venlis-Le Fay-

-¿Descendiente de Morgana Le Fay?- pregunto Remus.

-Si pero por favor no lo divulguéis, ya sabéis como son con los herederos de antiguas familias oscuras-

-No te preocupes Aura, no diremos nada-

-Gracias-

-No es nada, perdón por no presentarnos ante, me llamo Antares Saclyrun, el es mi hijo Harry y Remus su tío casi padre-

-Mucho gusto-

-Igualmente- dijeron a los tres al unisón, al verse los cuatro se rieron.

-Jejeje bueno discúlpanos pero ya debemos irnos-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya está oscureciendo Remus, debemos ir a cenar y luego un merecido descanso-

-Tienes razón-

-Si ya empiezo a tener hambre-

-Adiós entonces-

-No, es un hasta pronto Aura, ten la seguridad de que nos seguiremos encontrando-

-Está bien-

-Hasta pronto Señora Venlis-

-Sí, hasta pronto-

-Cuídense-

Volvieron al Caldero Chorreante donde dejaron alquilando una habitación con dos camas, en el callejón donde habían aparecido Antares los apareció en París. Caminaron hasta un restaurante, modesto pero igualmente hermoso, para cenar pidieron un risotto de langostas, spaghetti a la boloñesa, crepas con chocolate, tres leches y vino de uvas dulces. Volvieron al Caldero Chorreante a la media noche después de ver un poco de la ciudad prometiendo ir de nuevo, para conocerla mejor, Harry y Antares durmieron juntos y Remus en la otra cama. Al día siguiente fueron a un centro comercial en medio de Londres, allí compraron más libros -para estar al día sobre el mundo muggle-, luego de ello entraron a una joyería donde por insistencia de Antares compraron una joya cada uno; para Harry una cadena de acero con un dije en forma de Ankh y serpiente también de acero, para Remus un brazalete de oro blanco con un fénix y una frase "Se siempre tú mismo", y para Antares un collar de plata con un piedra de color esmeralda sostenida por unas especies de puntas. Cerca del medio día volvieron al rio del bosquecillo de donde partieron antes, allí había una sorpresa para Harry, en medio del claro había una mesa bellamente decorada, pequeñas hadas de varios colores revoloteaban alrededor, había comida para ellos y un pastel con pequeño dragón revoloteando que encendería una pequeña vela en forma de hipogrifo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Claro que sí, es hermoso mamá-

-No estuve en tus cumpleaños anteriores así que decidí prepararte una sorpresa-

-Gracias- dijo abrazándola.

-De nada-

-Todo se ve espectacular-

-Gracias Remus, bueno vamos a disfrutar-

 **Byakko es una palabra japonesa que significa Tigre Blanco. En la mitología japonesa se refiere a uno de los cuatros bestia sagradas que representan a los cuarto puntos cardinales. Byakko tiene la apariencia de un tigre blanco haciendo referencia al oeste y también el elemento rayo o aire . Se dice que su rugido es capaz de llamar a la tempestad y que es capaz de provocar abrumadoras tormentas eléctricas. Suelen tener ojos azul eléctrico y rayas negras.**

 **Con una gran variedad de significado, las cobras se ven a menudo como símbolos sagrados, particularmente en referencia a la vida futura, al sol y a dioses vivos. Combinado con el Ankh, un símbolo para la eternidad, estos símbolos místicos da una impresión de gran alcance de conocimiento secreto y delas energías eternas que residan alrededor de nosotros.**


	6. Parejas

**Esta fue una votación que ya cerro en Wattpad en ella se permitía elegir que aparecerían excepto cuatro que eran definitivas desde el principio, también votaron a que casa podía ir Harry estaba entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin.**

 **Parejas** **definitivas:**

Tom x Harry

Fred x Draco x George (al final gano este hermoso trio)

Neville x Barty Jr. (se que más de una persona pidió q fuera Theo x Neville pero ya tenia demasiado desarrollada esta pareja como para hacer ese cambio aunque no niego q me sentí tentada )

Bella x Rodolphus

Sasuke x Naruto (que conste Naru es el uke)

Atem x Yugi

Marcus x Oliver

Lucius x Remus (por mayoría de votos desde el principio)

Severus x Regulus (lo lamento xq quienes esperaban algo diferente, por un momento casi considere que fuera Severus x Bill)

Percy x Daphne

Theo x Hermione

Blaise x Pansy

Rabastan x Bill

Vincent x Gabrielle

Adrián x Luna

Fenrir x Narcisa

Victor x Fleur

Cedric x ???(no les diré es sorpresa)

 **Slytherin gano por mayoría de votos además después de muchas discusiones con mi beta no oficial decidimos que era lo mejor.** **Sthefy preguntas te por Sirius y bueno debo responderte, umm seré directa Sirius esta casado con una mestiza llamada Christina y tienen una hija que es menor que Tony. Esta pregunta ya me la habían echo justamente cuando se elegían las parejas.**


	7. El Error y La Alianza

**Gracias a Sujey gracias por ayudarme con este cap te debo mucho amiga.**

 **ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAP CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTE NO NO ES LEMON**

 **P.O.V. Normal**

Finalmente llegó el momento de que su burbuja de felicidad acabara, Antares se despido prometiendo regresar muy pronto, decidieron no hacer aun el ritual ya que Harry pensaba que Hedwig y Lei aún eran demasiado jóvenes para vincularse. La despedida fue dolorosa, pero sabían que no sería para siempre. Cuando los demás llegaron no se percataron de nada, solo les pareció un poco extraña ver a Remus y a Harry conversando animadamente mientras comían, después de ese día Antares y Harry se carteaban más a menudo. El tiempo paso rápido demasiado rápido, pero en la casa de los Potter nada cambio para Harry, Tony lo molestaba como siempre, sus padres lo ignoraban, Remus, sus mascotas y los libros era su único consuelo. Hasta que una tarde todo cambio, Harry estaba copiando un libro de magia de sangre de la biblioteca de la casa cuando Lily llego y lo vio, de inmediato se armó un gran escándalo, Harry intento explicarles pero no lo escucharon, Tony veía esto con diversión, al final James y Lily decidieron mandarlo un tiempo con Petunia como castigo, para que estuviera lejos de la magia oscura. Todo fue tan rápido que Harry no alcanzo a enviar una carta a su madre o a Remus, tendría que esperar a que fueran por él. Lily los había aparecido en el patio de la casa de su tía ya en la noche, ni siquiera se aseguró que no hubiera tenido un desparsición.

-¿Lily que hace aquí?-

-Hola Tuney-

-No me llames así-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Que cuides de Harry un tiempo-

-¡Que!-

-Es su castigo por andarse metiendo con magia oscura, ni siquiera es mago es un squip-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Es solo un niño-

-Se lo merece-

-Bien, ahora vete no quiero verte más- dejo que Harry entrara para después cerrar la puerta en la cara de Lily.

-Buenas noches tía Petunia-

-Buenas noches a ti también- le dijo sonriendo- Que educado eres Harry, ¿Quién te enseño? Porque dudo que fuera ella o el inútil de su marido- ambos nos reímos.

-Una persona que en más mi madre que ella-

-Me alegro de que otra persona te educara además de ellos-

-Yo también-

-Harry sé que no nos conocemos pero lo quiero que te hagan daño-

-¿Quién me podría hacer daño?-

-Mi esposo- se notaba muy tensa- ¿Hay alguna manera de que tu madre venga por ti?-

-No puedo contactarla ahora pero sé que Remus le dirá en cuanto pueda-

-Que buena, ahora solo debemos esconderte hasta que vengan-

-Mi baúl tiene un compartimiento que es un habitación completa, solo tendría que salir para comer-

-¿De verdad?- asintió- Estupendo-

Ese día hablaron hasta la tarde, pues su tío y primo estaban de campamento hasta el día siguiente, Harry sabía que Remus tardaría en avisarle a su madre porque recién iba regresar de un misión de la Orden y si regresaba eres por la luna llena que sería pasado mañana después de eso debía recuperarse solo entonces podría decirle, eso era casi media semana. Por suerte su tía era muy amable con él, hicieron una pequeña rutina para esos tres días de inmediato: cuando las amenazas se iban Harry salía, comían juntos, charlaban, y hacían cualquier cosa para distraerse. Hasta que el tercer día... Todo habría estado bien si Dudley no hubiera regresado antes porque las clases se cancelaron,encontró a Harry y a Petunia riendo mientras veían como se movían las cosas de la casa, de inmediato dejo inconsciente a Harry y a su madre, después llamo a su padre para decirle lo que paso.

 **Valle de Godric**

-¿Harry?- pregunto Remus al entrar en la habitación, se quedó sorprendido al verla más vacía, además no estaba el baúl de Harry y un capa de polvo cubría la habitación- ¡¿James, donde esta Harry?!-

-Ese niño se empezó a meter en arte oscuras, Lily lo encontró leyendo sobre magia negra, tenía que sacarlo de aquí asique lo enviamos con la hermana de ella-

-¿Dónde?- gruño

-¿Por qué te interesa ese niño?-

-Porque es un niño, que esta tan solo como yo lo estaba, me necesita y yo a él, es mi cachorro-

-Está bien Lunático calma- dijo desconcertado- Petunia vive en Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging Surrey-

-Adiós James-

-Nos vemos Remus-

 **P.O.V. Harry**

-¡¡¡Ahhhh...!!!- grite, al sentir el aceite caliente caer sobre mi rostro llegando hasta mi garganta, sentí como las llegas comenzaban a formarse, ese maldito cerdo se a golpearme en la cara.

-Te duele fenómeno, esto y más se merecen los anormales como tú- me golpeaba sin la menor compasión, sus ojos me veían con mórbida satisfacción.

-Bien hecho hijo-vi a mi tía estaba muy mal, esa maldita morsa la había golpeado mucho con un palo, salía sangre del lado derecho de su cabeza, tenía el labio partido, un corte en su mejilla de donde salía sangre copiosamente, la nariz estaba rota, tenía varias llagas en el cuerpo producto de que la quemara con el aceite caliente. Varios cortes hechos por un cuchillo, demasiado cerca de los puntos vitales, marcas sangrantes de latigazos -Es tu turno anormal- dijo.

Sentí tanto dolor, quise gritar pero no lo hice, no les daría esa satisfacción, aun así había lagrimas traicioneras en mis mejillas, solo quería que alguien llegara, oh la muerte se veía tan tentadora; esos malditos me habían dado algo no se qué pero impedía que mi magia me ayudara. Los latigazos fueron primero no sé cuántos pero sentía como mi cuerpo se debilitaba por la pérdida de sangre, después ese maldito cerdo me volvió a golpear mi cara, sentí como algo se desprendía y mi ojo derecho veía todo negro, temí quedarme ciego, mi brazo estaba dislocado, y tendría al menos tres costillas rotas probablemente un había perforado el pulmón izquierdo porque me estaba costando respirar mucho y dolía de ese lado cuando lo hacía. Cuando termino de golpearme la morsa soplo en mi cara un polvo blanco, seguía consiente de lo que pasaba pero mi cuerpo se negaba responderme y en cambio cuando la morsa me ordeno tomar un cuchillo y empezara a clavarlo en mi mi cuerpo obedeció sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Ya no aguantaba tanto dolor, veía a mi tía mirarme con desesperación y angustia, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y de los míos. Lo último que recuerdo antes quedar inconsciente fue que la morsa dijo "Es hora de limpiar sus almas anormales" me volvieron a atar y el me doy a beber agua hirviendo, sentí como si mi garganta fuera a deshacerse poco a poco, por suerte pude reunir un poco de mi magia la concentrarme eso impidió que tal vez muriera en ese instante, luego solo vi oscuridad.

 **P.O.V. Petunia**

Vi como aquel monstruo que alguna vez llame mi esposo veis con satisfacción a mi sobrino desmayado, estaba desesperada solo de pensar que Harry no hubiera podido aguantar. Sabía que si el aún estaba vivo Vernon y Dudley seguirán haciéndole daño a pesar de que el no estuviera consiente, tenía que ver la manera de ganar tiempo, porque estaba segura de que alguien vendría no por mi si no por ese pequeño ángel que no merecía pasar por esto

-Bien ahora viene lo mejor- oh no, no permitiré que profane a Harry primero muerta antes que dejar que lo viole- Dudley sube descansar, estoy orgulloso de ti-

-Está bien papa-

-Bueno querida espero que disfrutes el espectáculo, este fenómeno no esta tan mal- dijo mientras tocaba el cuerpo de Harry, quería vomitar pero me contuve.

-No sería mejor si empiezas conmigo después de todo yo deje que mi hermana entrara a esta casa y dejara lo dejara aquí-

-Así que te gusto el dolor que sentiste, bueno al menos servirás de algo perra- dijo, cogió el látigo de nuevo y después me volteo bruscamente, sentí tanto asco pero debía aguantar, el maldito entro en mi sin ninguna consideración no la esperaba de cualquier manera, sintió como si me estuviera partiendo a la mitad, no conforme con violarme, empezó a darme latigazos en la espalda, podía sentir mi piel abriéndose.

Ya no podía más la inconciencia me estaba reclamando también. Antes de desmayarme pude oír un voz femenina gritar "Maldito muggle te atreviste a tocar a mi hijo", me sentí aliviada aun si moría desangrada ahora al menos tenía el consuelo de que Harry estará bien.

 **Fortaleza Oscura - P.O.V. Normal**

Una sombre se deslizo por los pasillos del magnífico y sombrío castillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba bellamente tallada, entro con cuidado, no había nadie así que decidió esperar a la persona que buscaba. Poco después entro un hombre no aparentaba más de treinta años, alto de un 1.98cm de alto, facciones finas y aristocráticas, ojos borgoña, y un cuerpo espectacular como un dios griego.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo entraste aquí?-

-Me llamo Antares Saclyrun soy la hija de los cuatro Fundadores de Hogwarts-

 **Bueno ya esta más o menos a la par de la historia en Wattpad, el siguiente cap tardara porque no estoy conforme le debo hacer varias modificaciones.**

 **Cuídense besos**.


	8. El Primer Encuentro

**Slytherin Manor - Normal POV**

-Imposible- dijo, su mirada era fría pero también podía entreverse la curiosidad- ¿Tendrías..?-

-Cientos de años,- sonrió ella- los tengo Tom, puedes venir a Gringotts conmigo ellos te lo pueden confirmar-

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Es sencillo las protecciones saben quién soy así que no fue difícil entra por uno de sus pasadizos-

-¿A qué has venido?-

-Quiero hacer una alianza contigo Tom-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Dumbledore me cae tan bien como a ti- él sonrió un poco- Además sé que te interesaba hacer alianzas con varios clanes de criaturas mágicas de mi lado-

-¿Tu lideras el tercer bando de esta guerra?- dijo incrédulo.

-Si lo hago- derrepente apareció alguien más- ¿Remus? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace un miembro de la Orden aquí?

-No me importa quién sea usted- gruño- Es Harry, Antares-

-¿Le sucedió algo?- pregunto angustiada.

-Lily lo encontró con un libro "oscuro" de la biblioteca y James decidió enviarlo con la hermana de ella-

-¿Cuál es el problema real?-

-El esposo de su hermana sabe del mundo mágico y nos detesta, además creo que la golpea-

-Mi niño...-abundantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos-¡¿Dónde está?!-

-Ven te llevare-

-Espera iré contigo-

-Tom ...-

-Aún hay cosas que debemos aclarar-

-Bien Remus llévanos-

Se aparecieron en el patio, antes de llegar Antares había hecho un hechizo que silencio el sonido producido por la aparición. Un mal presentimiento los embargo al ver que las luces del lugar no estaban encendidas a pesar de ser recién la seis y media, al entrar se encontraron con un niño, que más que un niño parecía un ballena pequeña; tenia rastros de sangre que no se había molestado en quitar de su cara mientras comía un litro de helado.

-¿Niño de quien ese esa sangre?- el sorprendió al ver a los tres adultos.

-De un anormal- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo se llama esa persona?- pregunto lo más serena que pudo.

-Un tal Harry Potter- al instante un mirada fría como el hielo y la muerte tomo posesión en el rostro de la joven igual que en el lobo.

- _Incancerous_ \- dijo por lo bajo, de inmediato varias cuerdas apresaron al niño- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- le dijo con una voz mortal.

-A-Abajo e-en el so-sótano Señora- tartamudeo con miedo.

Con el corazón latiéndole de manera desbocada Remus fue en más rápido en llegar al lugar que dijo ese niño que más que niño parecía un cerdo, la escena que vio frente a sus ojos lo dejo paralizado de horror, paredes llenas de sangre, grilletes, látigos, varas de metal, púas, el cuerpo de Harry llenos de heridos sangrantes en una mesa como si fuera un sacrificio y una mujer también llena de sangre siendo violada por un hombre gigantesco; siento como subía la bilis por su garganta antes de arrodillarse en el piso para vomitar. Antares y Tom llegaron un momento después también quedaron paralizados ante semejante escenario, pero ella fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- Maldito muggle te atreviste a tocar a mi hijo- su grito lleno de furia se escuchó retumbar en ese lugar, el hombre dejo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verla con una sonrisa sádica.

Lo apartaron al instante de la mujer que tenía sometida, lanzándolo contra una pared, se acercaron de inmediato a Harry y a Petunia, ver más de cerca las heridas y más aún inconscientes los asusto

-Así que ese monstruo es tuyo, pues bien merecido tiene lo que le hice-de inmediato Tom lo atrapo con cuerdas que se ajustaban a un más entre más luchaba por zafarse la bola de grasa.

-Tu maldita escoria como te has atrevido a torturar a mi hijo, ya verás muggle maldito desearás que te mate ahora pero no lo haré, te haré suplicarlo y a tu hijo también-

-Yo te ayudare- gruño Remus.

-No tu conciencia no estaría en paz si matas a esta escoria-

Antares vio a su pequeño que era cargado por Tom, de inmediato recordó que debía llevarlo con un sanador si no era tal vez no viviría más que unas pocas horas. Llamo a Minx ,su elfina de más confianza, le dijo que llevara dos elfos sanadores a la sala medica de la mansión, cuando regreso, uno poco después, le dijo que se llevara los dos cerdos amarrados con los duendes quienes tenían permiso para dañarlos sin miramientos más no podían matarlo, eso solo pasaría cuando ella lo deseara. Lanzando poderosos hechizos de protección, para que no les sucediera algo a los heridos durante la desaparición conjunta, después los tomo del brazo para llevarlos a su hogar. Ya allí los esperaban los dos elfos nobles, una muchacha tez clara que no aparentaba más de veinte años cabello azul y ojos morados y un joven de tez oscura de no más de veinticinco años cabello blanco y ojos color turquesa; ellos se llevaron rápidamente tomaron a los pacientes, sacaron a los tres de la sala quienes miraban intensamente la puerta a la espera de que salieran con buenas noticias.

 **Mansión Saclyrun - P.O.V. Tom (Alias Lord Voldemort)**

Esta es la noche más extraña que eh vivido, sin contar la noche que Severus me dijo de aquella extraña profecía que decía que un niño podía ser mi caída o bien mi salvación, primero una mujer aparece en mi despacho y me asegura ser mi tataratatara... tía abuela, luego aparece un miembro de la Orden diciendo que "su hijo" estaba en grave peligro, después vamos a un barrio muggle donde estaba el hijo de '"mi tía abuela" por desgracias llegamos tarde esos muggle lo habían torturado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Cuando me habían pasado al pequeño pelinegro no sé lo que paso pero al ver ese hermoso rostro torturado, si un hermoso rostro a pesar de estar quemado en parte, lleno de cortes sangrantes y cardenales, sentí como la ira empezaba burbujear en el fondo de mi estómago, ese par de ballenas tienen suerte de que estuviere con él en mis brazos de no haber sido así los habría cruciado hasta cansarme. No entiendo que me paso solo que al ver a ese pequeño sentí un inmenso deseo de protegerlo, debo esperar hasta poder hablar con Antares para aclarar las cosas.

De repente aparecieron los dos elfos nobles, sus rostros permanecían lo más inexpresivo posible pero todo ellos gritaba indignación.

 **P.O.V. Normal**

-¿Arika, Ezatry cómo están?-

-La mujer presenta heridas mal sanadas de años atrás,- empezó la hermosa elfa claramente molesta por el estado de sus pacientes- signos de violaciones repetidas, varios huesos rotos, el ruptura en un costado del cráneo, quemaduras de segundo grado, varios órganos dañados- suspiro con pesar antes de volver a hablar- Estaba embarazada pero tanta tortura mato al feto, hace un momento recupero la conciencia pregunta por su sobrino, le dijimos lo necesario para que se tranquilizara-

-Bien ¿Cómo está mi hijo?-

-Le hicieron también mucho daño- Ezatry se mantenía inexpresivo pero ojos dejan claro que no estaba contento- huesos rotos, un pulmón perforado, varios órganos más dañados, quemaduras de tercer grado en el rostro y cuello, quemaduras internas de segundo en la garganta, desprendimiento de retina en el ojo derecho, le faltan sus vacunas desde los dos años por suerte logramos curarlo, ya ha recuperado la conciencia y pregunta por ti mi Señora-

-Con los cuidados y pociones correctas estarán recuperados por completo en, deben bañarse con esta poción hoy y después póngales este ungüento en el cuerpo borraran la cicatrizas-

-Entendido- Antares se encontraba sumamente mal no se había sentido así en siglos- ¿Harry recuperar la visión?-

-Por suerte lo tratamos rápidamente si hubiera sido más tarde la magia de restauración no habría funcionado-

-Gracias-

-¿Podemos ver al cachorro?- pregunto Remus, a quien sus ojos dorados brillaban por la furia y el dolor de saber que su pequeño cachorro había sido lastimado de tal manera sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Claro pasen el los espera-

-Iré por su tía-

Tom, que había permanecido en silencia durante ese tiempo, los acompaño a ver a Harry. El Lord siguió perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz encantadora a su parece, a pesar del dolor sufrido se mantenía firme con un toque infantil en ella.

-Mama- tenía un sonrisa rota mientras veía a su madre que de inmediato lo abrazo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-Mi niño lo siento tanto, perdóname por no haberte protegido como debía- la hermosa mujer no pudo contener más las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-No llores mama, no fue tu culpa- se separó un poco de ella para que lo viera a los ojos y dejara de sentirse mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vistazo al futuro**

 **P.O.V. Normal**

-Ahh...- se miró, había agua escurriendo por sus piernas, de repente le costó respirar debido a la contracción que sintió en su vientre- ¡Luna!- exclamo sorprendido al verla aparecer.

-Los nargles me dijeron que ya era la hora, ven te ayudo- dijo acercándose a el- respira- hizo lo que le dijo- eso tranquilo Tori ya viene para ayudarte- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a llegar sala médica.

-¿Y Tom...?- trata de regular su respiración- ¡¿Dónde carajos esta?! Su hijo va nacer maldición-

-Calma Harry- el la miro con reproche como diciéndole "no eres tú la que va a parir"- Ya viene sí, oh Tori al fin- dijo al ver a la pelinegra entrar a la habitación

-¿Hace cuánto empezaron las contracciones?- pregunto apenas entro la hermosa pelinegra de ojos verde oliva.

-Hace unos minutos apresúrate Tori ¡ahhhh!- grito una vez más al sentir una contracción más fuerte que las de antes- ¡Voy a castrar a Tom si no aparece!-

-Calma Harry debes respira vamos- dijo empezando a revisarlo.

Afuera estaban todos los amigos del pelinegro a la espera del nacimiento de su nuevo sobrino, mientras reían de la cara que tenía el Lord Oscuro al oír las "dulces" palabras de su lindo consorte. Pero aun así entro a la sala donde lo esperaban. Harry gritaba por el dolor mientras Tom hacia esfuerzos por no gritar también, ya que Harry estaba destrozando la mano de él que tenía agarrada y no quería soltar.


	9. De realidades y presentaciones

**History** **maker** **inspiro** **todo** **el** **cap** **ya** **que** **la** **estaba** **oyendo** **cuando** **escribí. No** **los** **molesto** **más** **disfruten.**

 **P.O.V** **Normal**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella horrible noche en que Harry su tía Violette habían sido torturados. Petunia decidió cambiar su nombre para empezar una nueva vida, gracias a la pociones ambos se habían restablecido rápidamente y el ungüento dejado por los elfos no permito que quedaran cicatrices, aun así el dolor quedo grabado en la mente de ambas víctimas. Las pesadillas aquejaban al más joven de la mansión, él se sentía humillado, débil e inútil por no haberse podido defender apresar de que su madre le dijo que las pruebas de diagnóstico decían que fue drogado, mayor razón para su frustración por no evitar el ataque. Desde que se pudo levantar de la cama, ya con su magia y fuerza restablecida, pidió a su madre que lo empezara a entrenar en todas la ramas mágicas que conociera, si bien dominaba su magia con precisión era muy diferente un duelo a un ambiente controlado, Thomas a menudo iba a la mansión para discutir estrategias con Antares y Remus quien había resultado ser un gran estratega de ataque y defensa, cortesía de sus años como merodeador. Cosa que el joven lobo dejo atrás al igual que parte de su vida, desde aquella noche no quiso dejar a su cachorro nunca más, así que un día simplemente renuncio a la Orden de los pollos quemados sin importarle las súplicas de sus "amigos", el ya no podía verles así después de lo ocurrido, se instaló en la mansión como uno más de la familia. También habían descubierto algo muy interesante sobre Violette y Lilian Potter, resulta que durante su niñez en algún punto cuando la pelirroja había tenía un enfermedad que casi la mato, sustrajo parte de la magia de su hermana para ella, haciéndola poderosa y bella, al descubrir eso realizaron un ritual de restauración que le devolvió la magia multiplicada por los años perdidos, además le dio una nuevo apariencia su rostro había adquirido facciones delicadas, sus ojos azules eran como zafiros brillantes, se cuerpo se había vuelto menudo y esbelto, al saber que su hermana le quito su magia decidió estudiar para un día superarla o al menos igualarla en poder, ese poder que no debía tener, además ella, Antares y Remus habían decidido ser como hermanos, una familia extraña pero era su familia a final de cuentas.

 **Mansión Slytherin**

Era la hora de presentarse a los mortífagos, era 31 de Octubre, esta era una fecha muy importante para todos en la mansión pues no solo celebraban Samhain, sino que también celebraban el cumpleaños número siete del más joven de la casa, el cual estaba entre emocionado y nervioso de ir a la fiesta que se realizaría en la mansión Slytherin, apresar de conocer a Thomas y saber que podía confiar en él, no quita el hecho de estar nervioso de conocer a nuevas personas, aun así sabía que su familia estaría con él.

-Vamos a conocer a muchas personas hoy ¿estas contento?- le dijo mientras acomodaba su ya no tan corto cabello en una pequeña coleta con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro angelical, y la túnica verde olivo con plata que se ajustaba a su pequeño cuerpo lo hacían ver como un principito de la cuentos de hadas.

-Si pero temo no agradarles mamá- le respondió viendo a la bella mujer frente a él con un vestido rojo tinto con detalles negros en las mangas y unos tacones negros de tiras.

-No te preocupes, nosotros estaremos contigo y Thomas también-

-Lo se, ¿debo llamarlo mi Lord frente a los demás?-

-No, él dijo que lo llames por su nombre o Señor Thomas como prefieras-

-Está bien- le sonrió.

-¿Mamá? ¿Tú crees que encajare?-

-Claro que si tú has recibo la misma educación que ellos- se sonrieron, justo en ese instante entro Violette.

-¿Hermana ya están listos?-

-Claro Violette- miro a Harry- Vamos hijo- el asintió, los cuartos se encaminaron al salón de baile donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Allí los esperaban Thomas y Remus que conversaban de manera amena.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto el antes de bajar las escaleras, todos asintieron para después seguirlo, ya en mitad de las escaleras con todos los mortífagos viéndolos- Bienvenidos a esta celebración no solo de Samhain sino también la unión de varios clanes mágicos y de la heredera de todo Hogwarts a muestra causa-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Antares Saclyrun y ellos son mi familia- le dijo señalando a los suyos.

-Es un espía de Dumbledore- gritaron unos.

-Les rogare que se abstengan de hacer comentarios de él que consideró hermano-

-Desde ahora les digo que deben mostrar el mismo respeto que a mí porque ellos son mi familia- advirtió Thomas con sus ojos refulgiendo furiosos.

-Si mi Lord- respondieron todos.

Si bien al principio todos estaban desconfiados conforme fue pasando el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no era una trampa, además la mayoría se quedó bastante sorprendido al ver a Lucius Malfoy besar a Remus Lupin frente a la que era su ex-esposa y el hijo de este. Para rematar se veía que Violette se está llevando muy bien con Evan Rosier.

-Es un gusto verla Madame Lestrange-

-¿Mi Señora nos conocemos?-pregunto extrañada.

-No pero tengo la capacidad de saber de cada persona que alguna vez ha estado en Hogwarts- le respondió.

-Eso es sorprendente- le dijo mientras

-¿Tú crees? Es algo tedioso después de unos años-

-Lo entiendo mi Lady-

-Solo Antares por favor-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Por qué no estas celebrando con los demás?- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Por qué desea saberlo?-

-Hay algo en ti que me intriga-

-Está bien se lo diré- suspiro para dejar el aire la ayudará a calmar su ansiedad- Hace seis años fuimos a una redada, yo acababa de enterar que tenía dos meses de embarazo, pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar el plan de ataque así que fui, trate de ser lo más cuidadosa posible pero Frank Longbottom se dio cuenta de que protegía mi vientre- la pelinegra tocaba su vientre mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del infinito- Antes de que pidiera irme me atrapo en una barrera mientras su esposa retenía a Rodolphus, me mostró una daga antes de decirme "Esa cosa no nacer" al instante empezó a cortar todo mi vientre dañando sin remedio mi útero- gruesas lagrimas adoraban sus ojos oscuros- Rodo, mi amado vio todo y desde entonces se lamenta no habernos protegido mejor a nuestro hijo y a mí- Antares la había abrazado- En todo este tiempo no he podido cobrarse la a ese maldito traidor a la sangre-

-Es una suerte que sobrevivieras pudiste haber muerto desangrada- ninguna dijo nada para ellas sobraban las palabras pues entendían el dolor de la otra- Tu marido es muy fuerte aunque no imagino que sería del si no lo hubieras logrado, se nota que te ama-

-Jejeje tiene razón- dijo separándose con una semi sonrisa.

-Bella- la llamó- Yo puedo curarte, si ustedes quieren-

-Pe-Pero los sanadores...-

-No saben la cuarta parte de lo que yo sé-

-Hazlo entonces por favor, te lo suplico-

-No tienes que hacerlo lo hago con gusto solo quisiera pedirte que entrenes a mi hijo-

-Serias un honor para mí hacerlo-

-Prométeme tener cuidado y no sobre esforzarte cuando se empiezan a notar los síntomas ¿sí?-

-Lo prometí mi Lady- se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Bella tengo una idea de cómo devolvérsela a Longbottom-

-¿Cómo?- sus ojos brillaban antes la posibilidad de vengarse.

-El ser aurores los mantienes mucho tiempo lejos de casa por consiguiente quien cuida a su hijo es su abuela materna-

-¿Y?-

-Ella lo maltrata por consiguiente la magia del pequeño está sumamente alterada y es muy tímido por el temor que ella le ha causado-

-Morgana ¿quieres traer al niño con nosotros?-

-No, no podemos hacerlo, aunque quisiera, pero si podemos engañarlos para que crean que el niño va a un "programa" que practique las ideologías de Dumbledore, de ese modo le daremos al niño la posibilidad de superar sus temores y canalizar su magia, después será decisión de el-

-Me parece bien ¿cuando comenzamos?-

Destino volvía a mover los hilos desde las sombras, esta vez para afianzar su el rumbo de unos y desviar a otros.

-¿Por qué mi ex-cuñado está besando a Lupin?-

-Oh ellos solo demuestran su amor hace tiempo que no se ven, además ambos están comprometidos hace años-

-¡Qué!- la sorpresa puede tomar desprevenido a quien sea, incluso aquellos que aparentan que no.

 **Hasta** **aquí, se** **vienen** **sucesos** **interesantes** **que marcaran el** **futuro** **del mundo mágico.**

 **Ah** **cierto** **necesito** **personajes** **que** **sean** **para** **Hufflepuff** **y Ravenclaw ya** **que** **tienen** **pocos personajes.**

 **Chauuuuu** **los** **quiero** **besos** **y** **abrazos** **de** **chocolate** **y** **fresas.**

 **Se** **cuidan** **sí** .


	10. Nuevos Amigos y Una Herencia Parte 1

**Nuevo cap, es el más largo que he escrito, después público las otras dos partes.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por ser una constante lectora te lo agradezco mucho linda y si nadie se lo esperaba** **, pero esa es otra historia. Vernon y Dudley siguen vivos pero los tienen los oduendes y sabemos como son ellos, seguirán vivos hasta que Antares diga que ya los maten.**

 **Sara: Gracias por tu review** **linda.**

 **Luntica: Pues claro que si.**

 **Bueno a los que nos interesa, feliz lectura.**

 **P.O.V. Normal**

El tiempo pasa muchas veces demasiado rápido y sin darnos cuenta hay cambio latentes en nosotros y en los que no rodean, esto mismo ahora sucede como una gran familia. Poco a poco todo cambio para Thomas, Harry, Antares y lo demás, la nuevas generaciones entrenaban y estudiaban juntas para un día alcanzar a sus padres, se sentía muy orgullosos de ser futuros mortifagos al servicio de Lord Voldemort y Lady Antares. Ambos habían empezado un proyecto desde que firmaron su alianza, los sangre pura, mestizos, hijos de muggles y los hijos de las razas mágicas se preparaban juntos de manera que afianzaban los lazos entre ellos, los estigmas y la etiquetas dados antes eran olvidados pues todos compartían el regalo de la magia en ellos. Camuflada en un edificó muggle se encontraba la escuela mágica creada por ambos " Μαγεία και Ζωή" institución donde iban niños de diversas clases aprender sobre sus raíces, gracias a que Antares era la heredera de los fundadores sabían el método que utilizaban ellos para así hallar a niños mágicos en cualquier lugar de Europa, gracias a él localizaron a varios niños a quienes dependiendo de su situación los llevaban con ellos, como el caso de unos hermanos Damila y Zefre de cinco y tres años años, cuyos padre eran muy religiosos y al verlos en cierta ocasión realizar magia lo atribuyeron como obra de un demonio así que sin miramientos los castigaron a base de latigazos como forma de espiración así los encontraron Rodolphus y Bella que eran los encargados de ir a ver a los niños, al ver la situación rápidamente desmayaron a los padres para después desmorizarlos y a quienes conocieran a los niños. Ellos al despertar se encontraron sorprendidos al verse curados y vestidos con una pijamas de seda. Thomas llegó en ese momento con Harry de su mano, Thomas les explico lo que había pasado y que dé hay en más no volverían a sufrir ya que ahora quienes los cuidaban no dejarían que nada les pasara. Antares le había explicado por qué vivía en una mansión tan grande dado que hasta la adopción de Harry era obvio que estaba solo ella.

 **Flash Back**

-¿Tía porque vives en este lugar? ¿No es demasiado grande y solitario?- le dijo mirando la enorme mansión, que más parecía el castillo de algun mienbro de la realeza, que se alzaba ante él.

-Al principio si me sentía muy sola aquí pero con el tiempo me acostumbre. Te diré la verdad Thomas, este lugar en realidad no fue construido para mi disfrute sino no como medida de seguridad- decía nostálgica en recordar a sus padres.

-¿Seguridad? ¿Porqué?-

-Si algo le sucediera a Hogwarts los estudiantes se refugiaran aquí para que estén seguros y aprendiendo, además es donde un hogar si escaso lo necesitan, por eso es tan excesivamente grande y con varias habitaciones que parecen iguales-

-Entiendo ¿te parece si, en caso de necesitarlo los niños se quedaran aquí?-

-Claro que sí, hay mucho espacio de sobra-

 **Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese momento habían trabajado de manera incansable para darle forma a uno de sus sueños. Pero eso no fue lo único que paso en los años que pasaron. Harry había cambiado su segundo nombre por Akil y también había hecho su propio grupo de seguidores quienes eran sus amigos íntimos, su círculo interno, ellos serían los de la nueva generación que se había formado bajo la enseñanza de los mortifagos del círculo interno y Antares, todos de absoluta confianza; Draco junto con Theo eran sus confidentes, Blaise era quien siempre los hacia sonreír pero también era su estratega, Pansy, Astoria y Daphane eran inteligentes, astutas y mortales bellezas en potencias quienes camuflaban su planes, Neville eran uno de los más expertos en defensa sin varita nada le impedía derribar a cinco mortifagos adultos con sus estilos de lucha muggle combinados que lo hacían letal, los gemelos Weasley o Sombra Destructoras eran junto a Blaise quienes armaban sus ataques, y Luna su amiga era lo muchos denominaban extraña pero capaz de ver cosas que otros no, estos los últimos cuatro fueron casos especiales en su inició.

 **Flash Back - La** **llegada** **de** **Neville -**

-Hola ¿quién eres? No te había visto antes por aquí- dijo viendo a un niño de seis años con el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés y la cara algo gordita.

-Me-Me llamo Neville Lo-Longbottom-

-Oh Neville perdón por no reconocerte, te acuerdas de mi, soy Harry Potter ambos nos solíamos esconder juntos para que Anthony no nos molestara-

-¿Harry eres tú? Merlín pensé que Anthony te había echo algo cuando no te volvía a ver- dijo sin tartamudear e, reconocer a su amigo.

-La verdad Nev si paso algo, los Potter me abandonaron- le sonrió- Pero no te preocupes fui adoptado por alguien a quien desde que nadie me prestaba atención considero mi única y verdadera madre-

-Me alegro por ti Harry pero ¿porque aun conservas el apellido Potter?-

-Para conservar mis derechos como primogénito y fastidiar a Anthony desde el primer día-

-Jajaja eso sera muy divertido de ver- después de calmarse analizó el lugar donde estaba- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Una especie de primaria-

-¿Primaria?-

-Como ya has de ver visto que por fuera parece una escuela muggle por dentro y por fuera, pero en realidad somos jóvenes magos aprendiendo magia y costumbres que el ministerio y Hogwarts han prohibido-

-Ah ¿co-conozco a alguno de los que están aquí,? Aparte de ti claro-

-Si pero son los que tus padres consideran oscuros-

-Oh hijos de mortifagos- dijo con algo de temor.

-Si, pero no te preocupes no son malos, casi todos son mis amigos y se que son capaces de sacrificarse por mi como yo por ellos-

-Vaya- sonrió feliz de saber que su viejo amigo esta bien con su nueva familia- Me encantaría conocerlos-

-Claro, vamos ven se que se llevaran bien- dijo antes de jalarlo hacia una sala donde los demás estaban.

 **Fin** **Flash** **Back**

Si bien al principio Neville estaba algo desconfiado conforme convivía con todos más confianza les tenia; Bellatrix y Rodolphus prácticamente eran como sus padres, durante el embarazo y después del nacimiento del pequeño Phineas Alterf Lestrange Black, Nev cuido de ambos, al igual que Rodolphus quien estaba como loco por su hijo, para todos el hermano mayor del pequeño. A diferencia de la llegada de la Sombras Destructoras, a quienes encontraron no en buenas condiciones...

 **Espero q les** **gustara, perdonen** **si tengo errores** **o** **como** **dicen** **por** **acá** **horrores ortográficos.**

 **Chauuuu cuidado.**

 **Significados** **de:**

 **Μαγεία και Ζωή: traducido seria "Magia y Vida"** **es griego**

 **Akil significa inteligente es un nombre egipcio egipcio**.

 **Si tiene dudas solo diganlas y tratare de responderlas lo más claro posible.**


	11. Nuevos Amigos y Una Herencia Parte 2

**Nuevo cap uno más y la historia estará al día, por fin.** **Bueno a responder sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **Luntica: Gracias me alegra que te pareciera genial.**

 **Sara: Gracias linda, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412: Pues linda los Potter aparecerán dentro de poco ya que Harry se acerca a sus lindos 11 años. Oh claro que ya casi es hora de las cartas de todas las pequeñas Quimeras.**

 **Mar91: Pues quete puedo decir... a si querrás la sangre de los Weasley y gracias por seguir leyendo este historia.**

 **A los que interesa... FELIZ LECTURA**

 **Flash Back - Llegada de los Twins**

Paso cuando a un faltaban tres años para que Harry y compañía fueran a Hogwarts. Era un día lluvioso, Thomas y Harry estaban terminando de comprar unos cosas para Antares en el callejón Knockturn, cuando notaron un par de pelirrojos llenos de moretones por las partes de piel que se asomaban por la túnica unas tenían un feo color negro violeta, ambos pelinegros se detuvieron tuvieron a mirarlos.

-¿Son Weasley, cierto?-

-Si lo son, pero no entiendo que hacen ellos aquí en este lugar en medio de la lluvia-

-Vamos con ellos señor Thomas- el ojiazul asintió se dirigieron hacia ellos- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿Por qué deberíamos decirte?- contestaron al mismo tiempo mirándolos desafiantes.

-Calma solo queríamos saber si están bien ¿Por qué están en un lugar como este, en medio de la lluvia? Es peligroso- dijo Thomas.

-Más peligroso si somos nosotros...

-Si tanto les interesa, nos dejaron a...

-Nuestra suerte después de golpearnos y quemarnos...

-Durante dos días- finalizo el pelirrojo mientras los veía con ira.

-Contentos- dijo el otro ocultando su cara entra sus piernas.

-Malditos... ¿Fueron sus padres?- pregunto Thomas con rabia.

-Si- respondieron después de dedicarles una mirada evaluativa.

-Vengan con nosotros, no es bueno que sigan en la lluvia- dijo Harry que hace rato los evaluaba.

-¡Que!- exclamaron los otros.

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa si lo desean, ya sea una noche o hasta que sean independientes, mi madre no tendrá problema, si lo dejáramos aquí nos regañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos-

-Es cierto Ann no nos perdonaría-

-¿Que dicen vendrá, al menos para que curen sus heridas?-

-Está bien- dijeron intentando levantarse pero hubieran caído si Thomas y Harry no los hubieran sostenido.

-Imagino no han comido bien- dijo Thomas al verlos débiles- Sujétense bien a nosotros- normalmente una aparición conjunta con tres personas más sería complicada y muy molesta pero no en este caso. Pues el mayor se había asegurado de que todos estuvieran cómodos.

Los pelirrojos se quedaron atónitos ante la mansión que se veía a unos pasos de ellos, si bien parecía imponente su magia se sentía cálida y familiar.

A lo lejos se veía una serie de montañas que dificultaban el acceso al lugar además de espesos bosques.

-Bienvenidos a las mansión Saclyrun actualmente-

-¿Actualmente?-

-Si la mansión principal es más un palacio y bueno era demasiado espacio para mi madre y yo después de que mi tía Violtte se casara, pero ahora tiene un mejor uso-dijo mientras caminaban hacía la puerta.

-Eh...- se miraron.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Harry el entrar.

-Bienvenidos de vuela amos, la Señorita Ann me pidió que les dijera que iba a volver para la cena tenía un reunión con el rey de los Vampire-

-Entendido gracias Minx- dijo Thomas- Nos veremos mañana Harry- se despidió para después darle un beso en la frente a Harry e irse.

-Minx ellos se quedaran con nosotros por tiempo indefinido, preparen una habitación para ellos-

-Si amito Harry, bienvenidos señores-

-Fred- dijo uno.

-George- dijo el otro.

-¿Algo más amito?-

-Si casi lo olvidaba diles de los demás que deben serviles igual que si fuera yo mismo. Y manda a Denmi por un elfo sanador por favor-

-Entendido amito, ¿amos desean algo?-

-Sí, puedes traernos algo de ropa seca-

-Y un chocolate caliente-

-Enseguida-

-Vamos deben secarse ¿Me dirán la razón por la que sus padres les hicieron esto?-

-Fuimos seleccionados en Slytherin...

-Y ellos son tan inteligentes que piensan que ya somos mortífagos-

-Menuda estupidez-

-Logramos contactar con nuestros hermanos Percy y Bill ellos nos apoyan...

-Bill ya es mayor de edad y dijo que podemos vivir con él...

-Así que solo nos quedaremos unos días-

 **Fin Flash Back**

Si bien al principio estaban renuentes a quedarse, con el pasar de los días y las visitas de los amigos de Harry, poco a poco se sintieron cómodos (cofcofdracocofysusangrecofdeveelacofcof hay que tos) y en familia como nunca antes; ahora también era hermanos de Harry si bien no habían adoptado el apellido Saclyrun, habían cambiado el apellido Weasley por Prewett de manera que no solo se separaban de su familia sino que también daban continuidad a esa línea de sangre que se extinguiría con la muerte de Muriel Prewett. Al final se quedaron a vivir en casa de Antares y visitaban cada que podían a sus hermanos mayores.

Con Luna todo fue muy diferente. Fue dos semanas después de la llegada de los gemelos.

 **Flash Back - La llegada de Luna**

Barty caminaba por el callejón Diagon, pensando en el pequeño que no sabía cómo le había robado el corazón con solo nueve años, cuando vio a una pequeña rubia que le pedía que fuera hacia ella, la niña estaba en un pequeño callejón que si bien era algo oscuro cualquiera podía ver si algo sucedía. Siguió sus instintos, éstos nunca le habían fallado, que le decían que fuera.

-Seguidor del Lord Oscuro y parte de su círculo interno, Barty Crouch Jr. ¿verdad?- dijo bajito para que solo yo la escuchara.

-Si lo soy ¿Que deseas de mi pequeña?- dije viéndola era menor que mi ángel castaño, rubia con rizos, una pequeña nariz de botón y unos ojos azul celeste como un cielo sin nubes..

-Necesito hablar con el de ojos rojos, la gran serpiente y la madre de la esmeralda, Quimera- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te llevare con ellos- dijo el, quien sin saber cómo entendió que la niña quería ver su Señor y a la Lady. La tomo en brazos para después desaparecer. Apareció en el pasillo que daba al despacho de su Señor, toco antes de entrar.

-¿Barty que te trae aquí? ¿Quién es esa niña?-

-No sé como pero ella sabe de la Lady-

-Mucho gusto mi Lord, me llamo Luna Lovegood- dijo haciendo una reverencia perfecta- Vine para unirme a usted y a Quimera-

-¿Quimera?-

-La esmeralda, su compañero-

 **Fin Flash Back**

Después de conversar con ambos líderes del bando oscuro/gris decidieron que la niña no era un peligro y que además su conexión con las criaturas que muchos creían inexistentes era algo que no se veía a menudo, la pequeña se acoplo perfectamente a al grupo de Harry desde el inicio. Draco era prácticamente su protector pues la pequeña era como su hermanita, siempre salían juntos, el la invitaba a sus viajes con sus padres o su madre. El padre de ella también se les había unió aunque no portaba la marca tenebrosa si llevaba un brazalete que solo podía ser removido por Antares y que le permitía mantenerse en contacto con ella, él sabía que su hija tenia talento para la adivinación pues las criaturas que ambos conocían le cuidaban y la prevenían, así pues si su hija confiaba en el Señor Oscuro él también debía hacer. Después de que él se les uniera buscaron la forma de hacer que el Quisquilloso tuviera fama, así pues dándole artículos inéditos y comprobables ahora nadie decía que era un periódico tonto. Gracias a él las personas empezaban a tener dudas sobre el Ministerio y su forma de hace las cosas.

 **Díganme cualquier error que vean por favor. Se agradecen palabras lindas, tomatazos, crucius y cualquier cosas no excesivamente mortales recuerden que debo escribir.** **Una ultima cosa, antes de que llegue -cuando se me ocurra escribirlo- el final de esta historia habrá una reedición temporal para revisar todos los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales que tenga, también añadiré y quitare cosas. Y es todo.**

 **Besos mis lindos lectores, los quiero.**


	12. Nuevos Amigos y Una Herencia Parte 3

**Hola**

 **Nuevo cap y novedades,** **nos despedimos de una pareja pero añadimos otra en remplazo. GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS** **. Por último...**

 **Sakura es buena, ella quiere a Sasu y a Naru como su fueran sus hermanos.**

 **FELI LECTURA.**

 **Catorce de Noviembre** **de 1988 - Londres**

Akil, su madre, los gemelos, Draco, Luna, Neville, y Charlie -que había estaba de vacaciones en casa de Antares- esperaban pacientes en una cafeteria a quienes los escoltarian hacia una nueva aventura. Todo había comenzado con la prueba de herencia de Akil.

Antares habia sugerido hacerla para saber por que debían luchar en caso de que intentaran quitarle lo que pertenecia por derecho a Harry. Si bien todos en la Mansión Slytherin imaginaban que Harry tendría una gran herencia nunca imaginaron descubrir ciertas cosas con dicha prueba. Leer lo que estaba hay era impactante:

 **Nombre competo:** _Harry Akil Potter Saclyrun_

 **Edad:** _Nueve años_

 **Estatus de sangre:** _Mestizo_

 **Padres**

 **Biológicos:** _James Charlus Potter Black y Lilian Gisselle Evans Jones **\- Nombre de nacimiento de la madre:** Haidee Rea Glisten Mirquen_

 _ **Paterna magicae purissimum:** Antares Saclyrun - **Nombre de nacimiento de la madre adoptiva:** Antares Caeli Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Gryffindor_

 **Títulos:**

Rey de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte - _Derecho de sangre y por derecho mágico_

Lord Potter - _Derecho del primogénito, por derecho mágico y derecho de sangre_

Lord Gryffindor - _Derecho del primogénito, de sangre y de adopción_

Lord Ravenclaw - _Derecho por sangre y de adopción_

Lord Hufflepuff - _Derecho por adopción mágica_

Lord Glisten - _Derecho de sangre_

Lord Mirquen - _Derecho de sangre_

Lord Pendragón - _Derecho de sangre_

Lord Saclyrun - _Derecho por adopción mágica_

Heredero de Slytherin - _Derecho de sangre_

 **Bienes:**

Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte: _100% derecho de la sangre Pendragón, Gryffindor y Slytherin_

Diario El Profeta: _85% propiedad de Antares Saclyrun_

Ministerio de Magia en Londres: _65% propiedad de Antares Saclyrun_

Propiedades de los Potter: _55% por derecho de primogenitura y magia_

Asientos en el Wizengamot: _6 asientos (como actual rey de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte puede anular el Wizengamot si lo desea)_

Propiedades de Lady Saclyrun: _100% derecho de sangre, adoptivo y magico_

Hogwarts: _75% derecho adoptivo y sanguín_ eo

Terrenos en Hogsmeade: _50% derecho de sangre y adoptivo_

Propiedades Mirquen: _100% derecho de sangre y derecho mágico_

Propiedades Glisten: _100% derecho de sangre y derecho mágico_

Propiedades Uchiha: _45% derecho de sangre_

 **Bóvedas:**

Potter:

 _\- 5 Bovedas acorazadas -_ Legadas por derecho de sangre

Saclyrun:

 _-8 Bovedas acorazadas_

Mirquen:

 _\- 5 Bovedas acorazadas en Athenas, Grecia_

Glisten:

 _-3 Bovedas acorazadas en Athenas, Grecia_

Gryffindor:

 _-2 Bovedas acorazadas_

Ravenclaw:

 _-5 Bovedas acorazadas_

Hufflepuff:

 _-3 Bovedas acorazadas_

Pendragón:

 _-6 Bovedas acorazadas_

 **Inversiones:**

 **Unilever:** 20% de acciones propiedad de Antares Saclyrun

 **Toyota:** 15% de acciones propiedad de Antares Saclyrun

 **Nestlé:** _25% de acciones propiedad de Antares Saclyrun_

 **Procter Gamble:** _20% de acciones propiedad de Antares Saclyrun_

 **IMB:** _20% de acciones propiedad de Antares Saclyrun_

 **Apple:** _15% de acciones propiedad de Antares Saclyrun_

Impactados se dieron cuenta de que James Potter era un mestizo y no un sangre limpia como se cree, gracias a los duendes contactaron con los Glisten-Mirquen y con el ultimo descendientede los Uchiha, de quien recibieron la invitación a convivir un tiempo con el y además celebrar su boda que se daría en tres meses. Decidieron que primero visitarían al Uchiha en las Naciones Elementales de donde se orignaban los mismos y por utlimo visitarían a los abuelos maternos de Harry en Grecia. Por ello estaban en esa cafeteria esperando la llegada de extraños, conversaban de como habia esta las cosas en Hogwarts, novedades del Ministerio y como el Lord se habia deprimido ante la partida de su alumno favorito.

Media hora después entraban un grupo de tres chicos y una chica, no parecían tener made dieciséis años, los tres muchacho vestían trajes negros pero lo llevaban diferente, el rubio lo tenia abierto la camisa y la chaqueta al inicio del pecho, el azabache lo traía la chaqueta abierta pero su camisa esta bien abonatonada, por ultimo el azabache de piel extremadamente blanca de cabellos negros lo traía todo cerrado, la joven de cabellos rosa por otro lado llevaba un blusa de tiras negra, jeans azules, un buzo negro con rayas rojas que dejaba ver sus hombros y botas negras. Los cuatros dirigieron su mirada el su mirada al grupo que los esperaban en una mesa en la esquina de la izquierda.

Dirigiéndose hacia ellos empezaron a caminar; Akil los veía un poco nervioso pero determinado a conocer a su primo lejano pero primo al fin y al cabo, mientras los que quienes lo acompañaban los veían expectantes.

-Buenos días, soy Uchiha Sasuke- se presento el pelinegro cuyo cabello desafiaba la gravedad para después hace un reverencia como saludo.

-Mucho gusto jóvenes, Antares Saclyrun madre adoptiva de Harry-

-Es un honor conocerla- contestaron.

-El honor es nuestro- se levanto y con ella los demás- Bien ya nos trajeron los dulces que llevaremos-

-¿Madre, nos permiten un momento?-

-Por supuesto Akil, iremos por el pedido mientras después de todo es bastante- con un movimiento de su mano llamo a los demás- Vamos tiene que ayudarme-

-Soy Harry Akil Saclyrun Potter, mucho gusto- dijo después de que su familia se fuera- Pueden llamarme Akil-

-Igualmente Akil-

-Ohayo Akil, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto soy el prometido de Sasuke d'ttebayo-

-Haruno Sakura soy casi hermano de ellos y su compañera de equipo-

-Sai soy su compañero de equipo- con un sonrisa.

-Tu tambien eres como nuestro hermano Sai- dijo Sakura.

-Me alegra conocerlos- sonrió

-Eres una ternurita Akil- exclamó Sakura antes de atraparlo en un abrazo de oso.

-Jovencita esta asfixiando a mi hijo- dijo Antares apenas llego.

-Lo lamento pero es que es encantador-

-Créeme que lo se de primera mano-

-¿Tía Ann ya nos vamos? Los nargels estan empezando a molestar-

-Si tía Ann ahí mucho que queremos conocer-

-Si no les molesta chicos, ¿como nos llevarán a las Naciones Elementales?-

-Con una invocación mía- respondió Naruto

-Que bien así ser rápido-

-Exactamente señora Ann-

Sin más todos salieron de allí hacia un lugar vacío donde Naruto invocó a uno de sus sapo para que los transportará, segundos más tarde se encontraban a tres metros de la entrada a Konohageru, un nueva aventura acababa de comenzar para todos.

 **Y se acabo por hoy.**

 **Paterna magicae purissimum significa Magia pura ancestral, adivinen el idioma. Es el tipo de adopción que Antares uso con Harry, es una adopción muy antigua. El como se realizó este ritual se pondrá en otra historia que posiblemente publicaré al final de está, en ella resolver las cualquiera de las dudas que hayan quedado en esta por ejemplo: la historia de Remus y Lucius, muertes de personajes, el porque de esto y aquello de cualquiera cosa que no les quedará claro o que notaron que no explique.**

 **Caeli: Significa literalmente "que viene de los cielos", es un nombre italiano por herencia de Helga quien en esta historia tendrá sangre italiana.**

 **Si James es un mestizo por herencia de su abuela, la madre de su padre, quien era tía abuela de Sasuke. Lo que me recuerda mantendré a Charlus Potter y Dorea Black como padres de James por que me gusta así.**

 **Sai es parte del equipo por eso tendrá participación y por que lo adoro, aun no decido que otras parejas del mundo de Naruto aparecerán, otra cosa dejé el cabello de Naruto como estaba hasta la guerra -odio su corte de cabello final- y NI EL NI SASUKE PERDIERON SU BRAZO.**

 **La pareja que por cuestiones de la misma trama de la historia será eliminada -esto me duele yo amo esta pareja- es la de Atem x Yugi T_T, pero en compensación informo oficialmente la incorporación de la de Kaname x Zero en esta historia, se le agradece a la maravillosa persona que me sugirió esta pareja y que me dio sin proponérselo ideas para la familia real de los vampiros.**

 **Creo que es obvio que ignorare todo de Vampire Knight, empezando por la p* de Yuki, solo usaré de momento a mi vampiro sangre pura favorito y a mi vampiro nivel E favorito.**

 **Y creo que es todo, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	13. Anexo 1: El lobo y su ángel negro

**VOLVÍ**

 **Pero no, no voy a escribir sobre la historia, ante ayer mataron otra vez mis ganas de escribir sobre la boda SasuNaru, Tomarry y la evolución de ciertas parejas, en definitiva Wattpad no es el único en mi vida en cuanto a Tomarry / Harmort / Hartom / Voltarry como si quisiera matar mi amor por mi OTP -cosa que no puede, pero si sufro con estas historias-**

 **Este anexo es más largo que mis habituales capítulos. Porque esa canción, porque me pareció perfecta para Lucius y Remus.**

 **Mar91: gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Anghara Clockworker: lamento haber eliminado la pareja pero tuve que hacerlo, a Amthony le toca un 45% de todo la fortuna Potter, lamentablemente para ellos Antares a ostentado a los títulos de los fundadores su pasan a ser a Harry. Tambien esta el hecho de que a Charlus y Dorea no les agradaría mucho Lily por lo que ellos se aseguraron que sólo el más digno de sus hijos obtuviera el control del legado de los Potter. Y a tu última duda sólo diré que más adelante se sabrá.**

 **Anisabel: gracias por tu comentario.**

 **fuyita: gracias por comentario, espero que lo de Sasuke y Harry no pareciera muy forzado.**

 **Gracias sus comentarios me alegran siempre. Y un especial agradecimiento a mi princesita por betear este capítulo.**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

Desde que conoció a Sirius, Remus tuvo siempre una gran atracción para el joven Black, el gustaba verlo sonreír, moría de celos al verlo coquetear con una cara bonita bonita. Pero todo cambio en su tercer año, antes de las vacaciones de invierno, antes de la luna llena, Sirius citó a Remus cerca del Sauce Boxeador que ocultaba la entrada a la casa de los gritos:

-Remus me gustas, nunca lo sentido esto por nadie más- dijo mirándolo.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

-Claro que sí, eres el único para mi Moony-

-Sirio...-

-¿Serías mi novio? -

-Me encantaría- contesto con un gran sonrojo adornando su rostro mientras sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad.

En ese momento Sirius besó un Remus de manera gentil y delicada.

Después de eso fueron a contarles a sus amigos, James y Peter los felicitaron, después de contarles decidieron mantenerlo en secreto hasta el siguiente año. Los primeros meses fueron maravillosos para el joven lobo que en su ensoñación no se dio cuenta de las actitudes más desconfiadas de su novio, hasta que casi todo terminó en el año escolar el comportamiento extraño de Sirius fue más notorio, los días antes del fin del curso decidió seguirlo . Tomando la capa de James siguió un Sirius hasta el baño de los prefectos, si bien el muy extraño que el otro fuera un baño a las horas de la noche decidió que no le importaba, se sintió listo para avanzar su relación que hasta ahora no había pasado de besos apasionados y alguno que otro toqueteo, justo cuando iba a quitarse la capa en una mujer de Hufflepuff de cuarto año muy hermosa,

-Hola cariño-

-Hola hermosa- dijo Sirius antes de tomarla de la cintura y meterse a ambos en la bañera mientras se besaba, se sentía como su corazón se partía en las llagas rápidamente comenzó a salir de allí sin antes dar una última mirada a ellos que terminó romper su corazón, Sirius tenía una chica encima de él.

Ya en algún pasillo se hachó a llorar desconsolado sin que alguien lo haya escuchado, el alcalde extrañado buscó el origen del sonido al no ver nada se acercó a donde se haya escuchado más fuerte y a buscar a las tiendas dio con algo, al retirarlo no puedo quedar más sorprendido al ver al pequeño Gryffindor llorando.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás herido? - Remus se sorprendió al ver a Lucius Malfoy mirándolo ¿preocupado? ¿A él? - ¿Por qué lloras? -

El pequeño lo abrazo mientras lloraba sobre su pecho, el alcalde rápidamente lo abrazaba, sin importarle nada lo hacía a la sala de los menesteres. Lucio no pensaba dejarlo en ese pasillo, y definitivamente lo hacía a Gryffindor o Slytherin estaba fuera de discusión-, ya en ella ambos se sentaron en la cama que había allí, ninguno supo en que momento empezaron a besarse, aunque esos besos le sabían amargos. El castaño comenzó a quitar la ropa con desesperación, incluso dudando el rubio también hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás seguro Remus? -

-Hazme olvidar Lucius por favor, haz que el dolor se vaya, aunque decepcionado por la respuesta, el rubio, tratando, todo en el momento, el castaño, solo, sintiera, el placer.

Unas horas después, antes del amanecer, Lucius despertó y vio a su pequeño lobo aun durmiendo, sabía que solo había sido desfigurado para Remus aun así se sentían bien al saberse el primero en estar con él, además en cualquier momento el gimió o grito otro nombre que no fuera el suyo Ahora que lo pensaba con claridad Negro debía ser el culpable del estado en que lo había encontrado, juró que lo golpearía en cuanto pudiera. Dando un suspiro con el cuidado de no despertarlo, si bien, no quería irse, se volvió a comer a su sala común.

-No me odies más Remus, yo te amo tanto- lo más rápido de la forma casta no me gusta cómo me gustaría decirte y gritarle al mundo que te amo pero mi padre no lo permita, además debo casarme con Narcisa aunque no nos amemos pues es la Una única forma de librarnos de los otros posibles candidatos, y esta el Señor que me juró que que los derechos que los niños lobos como tú -se río un poco- sí, se tu secreto pero nunca me atrevería a usarlo en tu contra, pero prometo que me aseguro de que todavía no me quiera, tengas una vida feliz, mirando el reloj que había aparecido en la pared se dio cuenta de que debía de irse pronto, después de que sus labios por la última vez en los del oji-dorado salió.

Lo que no sabía era que Remus había escuchado cada una de sus palabras, ya que había despertado un poco antes que el rubio, pero sintiendo vergüenza y miedo de lo que podría haber pasado por el dormitorio. En consecuencia, el Gryffindor estaba anonadado y sin saber qué hacer, nunca más y más locos y extraños, imaginaba que Lucius Malfoy estaría enamorado. Un sangre pura, con facciones bellas, extraído de las diferentes líneas de sangre que se mezclaron en su familia, con una magia que hace que los demás aún seamos tan poderosos, un Slytherin en todo regla y aun así enamorado de un mestizo que para rematar era un hombre lobo, una escoria aún más baja que los mortifagos.

Un sentimiento cálido se expandió dentro de Remus al ver que aún era el monstruo que él sabía que era al menos una persona que amaba con todo su ser. Se levantó despacio para no lastimarse ya que el oji-dorado sabía bien dónde estaba, la Sala Que Viene y Va, pensó en lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Frente para el baño preparado para su aseo. Y su túnica, pantalón, camisa y su ropa interior bien planchada y limpia, aparecieron en la cama. Llamó a uno de los elfos de la cocina para pedir un buen desayuno, una vez pedido eso procedimiento a asearse, veinte minutos después salió envuelto en una toalla. Después de terminar de vestirse con un aroma, una vez peinado y con el aroma, flores silvestres en su cuerpo por los implementos, cuentos como: jabones, shampoo, sales de baño, perfumes, cremas para la piel, y demás. Aunque claro su aroma era natural el de flores silvestres, Hogwarts sabiendo bien que pasaba entre cada ladrillo del castillo, solo decidía que su corazón era natural, para que en verdad merecía el corazón. qué no? Que tenía un poco de celo al ver el encanto natural del pequeño atraía a más de uno.

Remus decidió regresar a la torre de Gryffindor pasada la hora del desayuno. En el camino la tristeza lo invadió al recordar la razón por la que no estaba en su habitación como debía ser, pero las palabras de Lucius resonaron una vez más en él calentando su corazón y calmando su alma atormentada. Así que camino una sonrisa brillante en su boca y un rojo suave en sus mejillas, por esos hermosos instantes, cicatrices mal sanas de niño parecieron no existir.

Al llegar se encontró con James y Peter, moliendo a golpes a Sirius.

-Te advertimos que no engañaras a Remus-

-¡No podías aguantar ni terminar con el?! -

-Lo lamento no era mi intención que esto pasara a seguir siendo una excusa con sus amigos cuando el tema de la conversación entró por la puerta con calma.

-¡Lunático! -

-Hola chicos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Monito en el estudio? - preguntó James mientras miraba a su semejanza, aunque tenía edad, pero tenía una mirada triste pero en su lugar tenía una sonrisa feliz y sincera.

-Chicos mañana nos vamos, ¿qué tal si salimos a Hogsmeade? -

-Claro lo que quieras hermano- respondieron Peter.

-Sirius no te perdono pero tampoco te dejaré hablar, mis condiciones hijo: que no me hables hasta el banquete de bienvenida del próximo año y nada de bromas elaboradas a ningún Slytherin durante 15 meses-

-Moony- se suplicó.

-Lupin, hasta el banquete de bienvenida-

-Esta bien Remus- dijo derrotado.

-Bien-

Desde esa mañana su amistad nunca fue la misma, Sirius se la vida tratando de que volviese a intentarlo, sobre todo para el oji-dorado. Remus y Lucius se casaron accidentalmente, aunque pasaron conversaciones o besos robados por el rubio, ya escondidas; Remus aprendió a ver más allá de lo que otros veían en Lucio o en cualquier otro tema que quisiera seguir luchando Voldemort, queríamos luchar por sus derechos para unirse a la Orden del Fénix para no dejar amigos.

Pasaron años para que se encontraran por casualidad, despues de dejar verso durante el séptimo año del león. Remus paseaba por el Callejón Diagon antes de ir a la casa de los Potter, una reunión con sus amigos, que acaba de volver de una misión. Por su parte, Lucius estaba pasando por su familia y había decidido detenerse por un helado, porque a pesar de todo, Narciso era el único matrimonio maduro que era solo amigos, la única vez que intimaron durante su matrimonio fue para la concepción de su hijo Draco y solo fue por la presión de Abraxas Malfoy, quien exigió un heredero para su casa ancestral, aún si estaban juntos por el amor de su amistad.

Fue mera casualidad, ellos estaban en Florean Fortescue cuando Remus entró por un helado. El oji-dorado se quedó pasmado en la entrada mientras veía a quien, a pesar del tiempo aún amaba con todo su ser feliz con su familia. Pronto el dolor se instaló en él al pensar que había perdido a su amado, salió del establecimiento apresuradamente sólo para no ver a Narcissa con su Lucius, sin embargo el destino es caprichoso, Narcissa había visto Remus y al verlo salir no dudo en decirle a Lucius que fuera tras el oji-dorado, viendo partir a su seguramente pronto ex-marido con una sonrisa y su hijo en brazos decidió volver a la mansión.

Lucius en tanto rápidamente encontró a su lobo ya casi por irse al Caldero Chorreante, dándole alcance lo metió a uno de los callejones cerca de Knockturn, sin esperar un segundo los abrazo para después llevarse a ambos a una de sus propiedades. Ya allí lo soltó en la cama de su habitación para después buscar con desespero los labios del lobo que tanto había extrañado, por unos instantes el más joven correspondió al beso para luego empujar al rubio.

-Estas casado por Morgana, ya no somos unos adolecentes hormonales Malfoy, Merlín tienes un hijo de la edad de mi ahijado- dijo sin verlo, sintiéndose culpable por hacer eso.

-Sabes que ese matrimonio es una mentira, Narcissa es sólo mi amiga y sabes que desde hace mucho; amo a mi hijo y a ti también Remus, ambos son lo que más quiero en esta vida- le respondió abrazandolo.

-Lucius..., lo siento pero sabes que me niego a ser tu amante o de culquier otra persona- contestó apesadumbrado por no poder ser algo más a la altura de Lucius.

-Remus ya deberías saber que nunca serás mi amante- replicó enojado por la idea- Te amo demasiado para dejar que te rebajes a serlo, ¿Remus Lupin, me haría el inmenso placer y honor de ser mi esposo? ¿Aceptarías tu, mi hermoso lobo, a este mendigo que sólo desea tu amor? ¿Aceptarías tener conmigo una familia?- pregunto sacando un anillo de oro negro con diamantes dorados y plateados.

-Yo...- anonadado, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

-Mi padre a muerto hace ya unas semanas y el Lord ya ha accedido a no hacerte daño si se topan en los enfrentamientos como recompensa por haber hallado cierta información-

"No tengo como decirte que no es verdad" - Lucius negó mientra le daba una sonrisa medio petulante, medio avergonzada - Esta bien acepto ser capaz de responder con una sonrisa radiante.

-Gracias mi hermoso lobo- sonriendo lo beso una ves más, para después hablamos en la mansión Malfoy- Ven vamos a celebrar con Narcissa y Draco-

-¿No se molestará? - preguntó algo confundido y nervioso.

-No te preocupa que ella esté en un estado esperando esto desde que dijiste que estaba enamorado de ti

-¿Ella sabe de mí, de nosotros? -

-Claro que lo sabe, además de que estamos procesando nuestro divorcio desde que tuvimos la oportunidad-

-¿Lucius, cuántas veces tengo juntos para tener un Draco? - pregunto sombrío.

-Ninguna, somos amigos pero no tenemos sexo, así que buscamos una alternativa y debemos admitir que los muggles pueden tener ideas innovadoras-

-¿Fertilización? -

-No fuiste a una clínica ya que harían preguntas. En resumen ella sigue siendo virgen y yo no he estado con nadie desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, ¿feliz yo celoso lobo? - respondí y pregunté mientras tomaba las manos del otro para después besarlas.

-Lo siento pero sabe como me pongo cuando me siento celoso de saber que está pensando con alguien más- dijo Remus avergonzado.

-Lo se y me encanta -le robo un beso- ¡Dex! -

-¿En que puedes servirle Dex al amo Lucius? -

-Donde están Cissy y Draco? -

-Lo esperan en el jardín amo-

-Gracias, puedes retirarrte-

Remus se retiro a la mansión Potter en el valle de Godric a las seis menos diez, su sonrisa no había desaparecido desde la mañana y el anillo en su mano fácil por lo que no llamaba mucho la atención. Cuando llegó el recibo de Lily, en la sala estaban Christina -posposa de Sirius, mestiza, Walburga pego el grito al cielo por eso- vigilando a los niños, Sonia -hija de Sirio y ahijada de James- jugando con Tony, mientras James y Sirius estaban conversando con él, y por supuesto mi pequeño Harry encerrado en su habitación.

-Bienvenido Lunático- saludaron todos.

-Hola chicos-

-¿Padrino? ¿Y ese anillo en tu mano? -

-¿Anillo? - exclamaron todos.

-Es que ...-

-Un momento! - grito James- ¡Ese es un anillo de compromiso! -

-¡What!-

-Jajaja si me descubrieron, me comprometí hoy cuando venía en la mañana-

-Felicidades hermano- lo felicito James, feliz de ver esa sonrisa en su hermano en todo menos en sangre.

-Gracias Cornamenta-

-¿Y cuando vendrán contigo a cenar? -

-Si debo aclarar que se quedará sin descendencia si te lástima-

-Y por eso no lo traeré por ahora-

-Jajaja esta bien, se que solo te cuidas -sonrió- Ve a llamar a Harry mientras Lily y Christina hacen una pequeña comida para celebrar-

-Esta bien, gracias por apoyarme chicos-

Sin más fue la habitación de su cachorro, porque sí, Harry era su hijo más que sus amigos. Después de ganar todo lo sucedido, el entregiro y el presente, Lucius mandó para su cachorro, quien con buena curiosidad lo aceptó; Aún no hay esperanza de casarse con Lucius, el anillo que recuerda la promesa de un futuro juntos y sus visitas a la mansión Malfoy le ayudaban a mantener la fe, también su cachorro era una de las más bellas alegrías de su vida.

Pero aún así, se complace en su felicidad por ensombrecida por los constantes coqueteos de Sirius, quién a pesar de los años y las circunstancias de sus vidas seguía intentando que volvieran a ser pareja.

* * *

 **Bueno mis amores espero que les gustará**

 **Me despido, pidan un Apolo y la musas que me den inspiración.**


End file.
